Is Black Evil?
by saidoshi
Summary: After a fierce battle, the monkey team returns to the super robot to relax. But one member starts feeling strange and an unknown force takes over his being. Now this demon has escaped and is plotting to destroy them and Shuggazoom. NEW CHAP ADDED!
1. The Demon Has Awoken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from SRMTHFG, they belong to Chiro Neili.

* * *

A/N: Antauri is quite different in this story, and as you read you'll see what I mean. One thing I have to say is I'm aware that this plot device has already been used; however, I can assure you this is my own idea when using it. My beta reader can verify and confirm this.

**Chapter 1, The Demon Has Awoken**

Antauri was in his usual state: peace, quiet, meditating, his eye's closed a sign that all was calm in his mind. Otto tip-toed into the room, "I know you're there, Otto," Antauri said, opening his left eye to see the other robot monkey frozen in his steps.

"Uh…"Otto began, "I came here…um…uh…for your help."

'_Why would Otto need my assistance_' Antauri wondered._ 'He's probably still worried about Chiro.' _That thought didn't last long, because Otto started flying toward him like an out of control Torpedo.

Plus, Otto had his chain-saws out. The buzzing of them seemed to echo in the room. Antauri's eyes snapped open and he leaped at just the right moment into the air. Antauri saw his brother zoom under him, a look of sudden shock on Otto's face as he headed for the wall. Soon after the crash, Antauri landed, he waited for the dust to clear before he said anything.

Otto spoke, weakness in his voice, "I wanted to talk about what happened to Chiro."

"His leg is fine we've done all we can to help him, there's nothing else we can do…" Antauri responded, grimly.

"Are you sure you're okay after those loose wires shocked you? There were a lot," Otto commented, pulling himself away from the **HUGE **dent he left in the wall.

Antauri had been covering the back of the team during the latest mission; he had gotten shocked from loose wires as the team returned to the super robot. Nobody had seen what happened; they just saw him afterwards and how he reacted to the incident. His eyes had a shocked expression and he was covered in a substance that made his black fur look darker. A few seconds later after the substance got on his fur, is seemed to soak into his body.

"Yes, I'm fine. I… I just have a lot on my mind right now," Antauri answered, folding his arms, and looking down at the floor.

"Oh, by the way, nice reaction time," Otto said with a grin, trying to cheer him up.

"Is that what it was?" Antauri said, sarcastically, hiding his anger. A strange feeling came over him, a mixture of hate, anger, regret, sorrow. That all that stirred into the most powerful feeling in that time: murder, and the urge to kill. "Please leave now, so I can think," Antauri said fighting the feeling.

After Otto left the room, the urge was gone. Antauri went back to meditating; once he closed his eye's the first thing his saw was his claws, about five times bigger then their usual size, blood dripping from them. He opened his eyes immediately.

"What's happening to me!" he asked himself. He held his head; he felt the feelings again.

A voice spoke inside of his head,_ 'Do not try to escape me, Antauri!'_ it boomed._ 'I am your inner demon. I...will take your mind!'_ Antauri, now in mid-air, tried to fight the voice's power, but was useless. '_I will take your mind and your body will take me!' _it said triumphantly. '_Take me…Take me in. I will cleanse all the problems…'_ And with that, Antauri was overwhelmed by the demon's power._ 'And that problem… is you!'_ Antauri growled in mechanizing pain. The growl grew louder as Antauri transformed: his pupils formed into narrow slits of red demon-like eyes, meant for stalking in the depths of night and in the light of day, his claws appeared and grew in size and length. Now five times bigger then normal, they were now designed to cut, stab, and continuously attack. He felt his body grow to be more agile, as slick as a snake. Dark energy surged within him, claws growing larger every second; his teeth grew to heavy fangs meant for biting, and tearing. His toes became like hawk talons.

Antauri suddenly fell to the floor, back in his normal form, his eyes wide and blank. Knocked out from the evil force, his body shape flashed the evil side a few times, before Sprx ran into the room. He saw Antauri's body giving off little electric streaks, a sign he was hurt badly.

Sprx knelt down next to him, one hand on the floor, uncertain what had happened. "Oh, great! First the kid breaks his leg, now Antauri needs medical attention!" Sprx hung Antauri over his back, careful not to hurt him, and dashed for the main room.

Done with beating up her punching bag, Nova came out of her room, seeing Sprx in the hallway. Running up to him, she asked, "Hey Sp… what happened to Antauri?"

"I don't know, I saw him in his room and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck. All I know is that he needs help, and fast!" Sprx responded, his voice sounding urgent.

Nova and Sprx slid into the entrance of the main room, "Gibson! Otto! Antauri needs help! Now!" Nova screeched.

"What happened?" Otto asked, "I saw him earlier, and he was fine. Well no, he was acting a bit weird, not like himself."

"How!" Sprx asked, his and Otto's faces against each other, "How was he acting weird! How! We need all the information we can get to help him, look at him! He's giving off sparks for cryin' out loud!"

Gibson yanked Sprx away from Otto; he had to hold on tight to Sprx's wrists, for he was trying to escape from the grip.

"Sprx! Stop!" Nova yelled, "Seeing Antauri like this is driving you crazy! Please, stop," Nova said, sounding scared of Sprx's actions.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Sprx stopped his effort to get free, Gibson let go, and gave him a look that said, '_Look wait you did, you made Nova cry!'_

Otto got up, still shaken from when Sprx got up in his face. They shared glances, and Sprx got a weird, uncomfortable feeling, like Otto was saying, '_Why! I thought we were friends!' _Otto gave Sprx a stare that gave him a chill.

"All we can do is bring Antauri to the medical room and try to heal him and find out what the problem is," Gibson said, looking concerned about how every one was reacting to this. Sprx gave him a look as if saying, '_Thanks, friend…'_

Sprx followed Gibson to the medical room, Antauri's eyes still blank.

"Gibson! Sprx! How ya' doing?" Chiro said still embarrassed that the monkeys saw him with a cast on his leg, "Whoa, what happened to Antauri?"

"I don't know exactly, but we need to help him," Sprx said looking at Chiro, grimly.

"He's badly damaged, deeply dented, possible system crash. There's not much we can do, but try to recover his system if that's what it is. That should at least save his life," Gibson reported with his eyes scanning Antauri as Sprx lie him on the bed next to Chiro. "We should leave him to rest a while."

The monkeys left the room, "I'll keep an eye on him, monkeys," Chiro said.

"Thanks kid!" Sprx said, as he walked out.

_Hours later…_

Chiro was in a deep sleep, dreaming of what would happen after his leg healed. He didn't hear what was happening to Antauri, his demon was taking over again. His pupils grew to slits, the rest of his eyes becoming blood red; his claws grew five times their normal size; his teeth grew to heavy fangs; his toes became like hawk talons; his body grew to be stronger and quicker.

"I'm free to roam once again! Damn, this feels good!" Antauri yelled as he got up, this new dark side taking over. He spotted the door and a huge smirk spread across his face. He jumped off the bed onto the wall, digging his claws into it, and ran out the door. "Good place for me to wreck," Dark Antauri muttered, looking around, still smirking.

The rest of the monkeys were in the main room, Nova spotted of what looked like Antauri on the wall looking around, smirking evilly. "Uh, guys!" she yelled pointing at Dark Antauri, jumping out of her chair.

"Oh, crap! They spotted me!" Dark Antauri growled, jumping to the ground.

"I knew it! Something happened to Antauri!" Otto said, happy that he was right. It didn't last, however, as he was hurled to the other side of the room by Dark Antauri who had flipped in mid-air and kicked Otto in the face.

"Who else wants some?" Dark Antauri asked in a sinister voice, raising his fist, his claws were permanently out in demon form. "How 'bout the little girl?" He laughed manically.

"Oh, boy. He's in for it!" Sprx said, surprised Antauri had said that.

"_Little girl_?" Nova yelled outraged, "I'll show you little!" Nova charged at Dark Antauri, as he smirked.

"Nice try, runt!" Dark Antauri said as he leaped just in time for Nova to miss him. Her pupils shrunk as he flipped right over her, the two of them face to face, Dark Antauri still smirking. He landed right behind her and kicked her to where Otto lie except Nova's face dug right into the wall.

"I hate to do this bud, but I gotta do it!" Sprx said as he was ready to attack Dark Antauri, "MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

Dark Antauri leaped onto the ceiling just before Sprx hit him, he noticed Gibson ready to attack.

"Fool! I know how to dodge your attacks! But you never learned how to dodge mine," Dark Antauri called out, his smirk becoming an evil grin. "Does this sound familiar," He said, detaching himself from the ceiling, "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

Gibson was soon over taken by the shriek. "You were always talking too much," Dark Antauri chuckled, landing from the fall.

"MONKEY FU!"

Dark Antauri heard a yell from the medical room; he turned around to see a stream of blinding green light heading toward him. It was too late he couldn't react to jump out of the way. He was hit by the blow and flew backwards landing on his belly and chin. "Ow…that actually hurt, I'd expect Antauri to dodge that but I guess I have to do everything now." Dark Antauri said, rubbing his cheek from the blast while getting up.

"You mean, you're not the Antauri that we know!" Nova asked, stunned and confused. She had gotten out of the wall while Chiro attacked.

"Hell, no. I'm not the Antauri _you_ know. But I am Antauri's inner demon." He laughed, making a fist as he finished.

"Then where's _our_ Antauri!" Nova screamed a growl in her voice.

"Oh, him? He's gone," Dark Antauri replied, giving Nova an evil glare.

"What have you done with him!" she yelled, taking a step toward Dark Antauri.

"Do you really wanna know?" Dark Antauri asked, sounding more evil then ever. "Then find out later!" Dark Antauri jumped onto the wall and crawled to the hallway. There he ran up to one of the walls many control boxes. He leaped and dug his claws into the wall right outside of the box; the same with his toes. He detached one of his claws and ripped off the door of the wiring. He smirked again; he readied his fangs, and then took a bite of the wiring, sparks filling his mouth. He continued until all the wires were gone, then he took them out of his mouth and held them in his hands.

Sprx ran out into the hallway, noticing what Dark Antauri was doing. "Hey, he's messing with the wiring!"

"You're gonna wish you never said that!" Dark Antauri yelled, angry. He jumped off the wall and dashed toward Sprx. "Time to get sparked, Sparky!"

"Oh, great! Nova called me that, now you? Who's next?" Sprx yelled but was cut off by Dark Antauri shocking him with the loose wires.

"Well," Dark Antauri said, "That takes care of all of them, except the '_little one'_. Ha! Like she's a threat? I'll save her for later." Dark Antauri leaped onto a wall yet again, made a hole in it and climbed out of the super robot.

Nova ran into the hall and saw Sprx damaged, she carried him to his quarters and lie him down on the sleep capsule. And went back to the main room and did the same with Gibson and Otto. Otto had a gash on his cheek. Gibson had a cut on his knee and Sprx had two cuts on his face, a gash on the back of his head and he kept on giving off little sparks.

"Looks like it's just me, and you now, Chiro," Nova said, alone in the medical room with him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed Chiro was in, her legs over the side.

"Dark Antauri didn't even try to hurt us. Why?" He asked, lying in the bed over the covers. His right leg and chest were wrapped in bandages, he had his shirt off and his right pant leg rolled up.

"I don't know, but there must have been a reason. All he did was slam me into a wall. I thought he would do more than just that weak little act. And he called me '_little girl_'," Nova said, staring at the ceiling of the medical room. "Chiro, don't ever let him use me against you and the guys, okay?" She said, firmly.

"Okay, Nova," Chiro said staring at her, the back of her head was toward him.

"Now be sure of that, no matter what he does," Nova said even more firmly, this time her fist clenched.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Until next chapter. Reviews are welcome but no flames please. 


	2. Another Sign of a Friend Gone Bad

Disclaimer: Like before, I don't own the monkeys. Ciro Neili does.

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. And I apologize to Jet if you think I'm hurting Otto too much throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Another Sign of a Friend Gone Bad.**

Chiro's leg had gotten better, he was able to be out of the medical room finally. One day he went into the main room and turned the T.V. on. To his surprise he saw a news bulletin, about, guess who.

"Hello, this is Terra Trisa with Shuggazoom news. Last night it was reported that a member of the monkey team broke into a local hospital. Luckily, a man caught all of it on tape."

The monkeys had rushed into the room while she was talking. The T.V. played a tape of what looked like Dark Antauri crashing through one of the walls in the hospital. After the dust cleared he made his usual evil, mischievous smirk. Then he laughed manically, took his claws and completely annihilated the power cables of the hospital.

"Only two were injured," the news anchor reported.

"That's….Antauri!" Otto asked, stunned.

"Yeah…He looks demonic!" Chiro yelped.

"Well, that's what happened to him. And we can't do anything about it." Nova said with resignation, leaning against a wall.

"That's all you can say when our friend has gone completely bad?" Sprx yelled, "He was our advisor, we can't get anything done with out him!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Antauri's turned into a psycho," Nova snapped back.

"Please, we must stop arguing," Gibson said, cutting in.

"Who asked you?" Sprx shot back.

"What are you yelling at him for? He didn't do anything," Nova said, irritated.

"Please stop fighting," Otto said, trying to break up Nova and Sprx.

"Uh, monkeys…." Chiro said, his voice trailing off into nothing.

The rest of the day Nova and Sprx kept fighting; they soon started to not even share a glance. Gibson was tired of this nonsense, Otto kept on trying to break them up, and Chiro was a bit scared on how Nova and Sprx would act.

"That's it!" Gibson yelled, something in him snapped, "You two better stop right now!"

Nova and Sprx stared at the angry blue monkey; they thought that if he was that mad they better not argue anymore.

"That's better," Gibson said crossing his arms.

* * *

Later that night…

Dark Antauri was roaming the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He decided he now wanted to travel by ground, but that wasn't a very good decision.

"Look! It's Antauri!" A girl in a group yelled.

"Oh, god…" Dark Antauri murmured. He turned his head to see a group of fangirls behind him. He gulped.

"He's sooo cute! I wanna hug him!" said a girl from the group.

"I wanna pet him!" said another.

"I wanna hold him tight!" said a third.

"He's sooo hot!" said a fourth.

Then they started running toward him.

"God, I hate crazy fangirls…" Dark Antauri murmured to himself; he was soon overtaken by the girls. He was being hugged to death, and he felt a few kisses on his face, he finally was able to get out of the mob and jumped to a rooftop, "Damn fangirls, so friggin' scary." Mad and freaked out he continued on his way. "Shuggazoom's polluted with 'em."

Jumping from the roofs again, he noticed that the girls were following him. "God, will they ever stop?" He jumped off of the roof and landed in front of the girls with his usual evil smirk, he readied his claws and charged. "CLAW DISTRUPTER!" He just barely grazed the group's side with his claws. The girls stopped in their tracks and turned around seeing Dark Antauri jump to a rooftop and leave. (BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I had to put that in! XD)

* * *

"Now let's see, these trees have to go," Dark Antauri said now in the woods making his hideout. He labored all night, cutting down trees and carving them with his claws. In the morning he schemed in his now well camouflaged hideout. He set up a pile of trees for him to practice his attacks.

Back at the super robot….

Chiro was in his room, there wasn't much to do anymore since Antauri left. He was so used to having the black monkey practice the Power Primate with him. Chiro sighed, "I miss Antauri and the Super Robot seems so empty without him. I know he's out there somewhere. I know he's not himself anymore." Chiro spread out in his bed, "But the Antauri I know is in there, somewhere."

He heard the door to his room open. In the doorway stood a figure of what looked like one of the monkeys, it was Nova. "How's your leg doin' Chiro?" She asked as she walked over and sat down on the side of his bed.

"It's better, one more week I should be able to walk like I used to," he responded while holding his leg.

"Good," Nova said with a smile. Then that smile faded and she turned her head to the floor. "I can't believe Antauri's been out there for… how long now?"

"He's been out there for a long time that's all I know," Chiro responded. "Sprx was right, we can't get anything done without Antauri. He always encouraged us to finish things."

The door to Chiro's room opened again, this time it was Sprx. "Hey, kid. You feelin' better?" Sprx asked while walking over to the opposite side of where Nova sat, a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, just a week and I can walk again," Chiro said.

"Sprx, I just wanna say sorry for fighting with you," Nova said.

"It's okay, we were just both mad and we had to get it out somehow," Sprx said smiling while he shrugged.

"Yeah," Nova said a chuckle in her voice, a smile on her face.

"Well, anyway we'll leave you alone for awhile, okay kid?" Sprx said while him and Nova were heading toward the door.

"Okay," was all Chiro said as the door closed. He sighed as he fell asleep. Lately, he had been having nightmares about Antauri and him fighting.

"How's Chiro?" Gibson asked Sprx as he walked into the main room. (AKA: Command center.)

"The kid's fine, just a bit depressed that Antauri's gone," Sprx answered.

"Hey, I don't blame him, we can never get anything done without Antauri," Nova said, "and I've noticed you haven't been finishing your experiments, Gibson."

"Hmm…Yes," Gibson said, "I'm just not used to not having Antauri around."

A crash was heard and the monkeys turned their heads to the sound, "What was that!" Otto asked.

"Let's check it out," Sprx said.

The four monkeys ran to where the sound came from, they stared in fear to see who had just broke into the super robot. "I'm back!" Dark Antauri yelled; his usual evil smirk on his face.

"What are you here for?" Nova demanded.

"I'm here for you!" Dark Antauri answered.

"Me!" Nova said, she taking a step back and just staring.

Dark Antauri lunged for Nova but before he could even get close enough to grab her, Sprx jumped in front of him and activated his magnets, "MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

Dark Antauri was caught by surprise so he wasn't able to react in time, He was soon shocked by the electric bolts Sprx released. He crashed into a wall, "Damn, should have seen that coming," Dark Antauri said while he rubbed his head.

"You're not gonna monkeynap Nova!" Sprx yelled. "You might be Antauri but you're not gonna get away with something like that!"

"Thanks Sprx," Nova said.

"No problem," Sprx told her.

"Heh, how sweet," Dark Antauri chuckled, now on his feet again. "The two love birds having a moment."

"What'd you say?" Nova yelled in anger. "That's it, now you've really got me ticked!" Nova charged for Dark Antauri with her fists ready.

"You know I know all of your attacks," Dark Antauri said making his smirk as usual. He leaped out of the way just in time; he scratched Nova's arms as well.

Nova was caught off balance and she crashed into the wall, clutching her now bleeding arms. Dark Antauri was all of a sudden lifted into the air as he transformed back to his original form, he then landed in the arms of Gibson and Otto, "Please…fix me…. I don't want to hurt another member of the team…" The true Antauri said, about to cry. Soon after his words, he had fainted.

Sprx looked at Antauri as he noticed tears drop onto the floor, "Gibson, Otto, Scan Antauri and find out what made him start acting like this," Sprx said looking them right in the eyes.

Gibson and Otto nodded and carried Antauri to the medical room. After they left Sprx ran to Nova's side, "Nova, are you okay?" Sprx asked in worry.

Nova opened her eyes and smiled, "Just fine, Sprx."

"Oh, god," Sprx said clutching Nova close to him, "I thought you were a goner." Tears started to swell in his eyes.

"I'm okay Sprx," Nova said gently as she put her hand on Sprx's arm and closing her eyes. "Nothing a little TLC can't handle." She felt one of Sprx's tears land on her head, "Really, I'm okay. You don't need to cry," said Nova.

"We better get something on your arms before they get worse," Sprx said, helping Nova up off the ground.

Sprx scooped Nova in his arms and started walking toward the main room, "Why do you think the bad side of Antauri wants to take me?" Nova asked him.

"I don't know but he's not going to. You're gonna stay here with us, safe in our sight," Sprx replied, his gaze on the way ahead. He walked into the main room and set Nova down on her yellow chair, "I'll be right back," he said while he started to run to the medical room.

After Sprx ran out of the room, Nova sighed, "Why is Antauri acting like this? Why does he want me? I'll probably never know."

Mean while in the medical room….

Gibson stared in awe and terror at the scanner screen. Then he stared at Antauri and gulped.

"What is it?" Otto asked as he walked over to the terrified blue monkey and the scanner.

Gibson pointed to the scanner's screen. "Antauri has a terrible virus….and it's spread through almost his whole system…." Gibson said grimly.

Otto gulped with a worried look on his face. Just then Sprx ran into the room.

The red monkey noticed the grim looks on Gibson and Otto's faces. "What's wrong?" Gibson pointed to the screen again. Sprx stared in horror at it. "I….I…it's too late…. We can't bring him back can we…?" Sprx asked, joining in all the grim in the room.

Gibson lowered his head, "I'm afraid it's so. Unless some miracle happens, we can't bring him back…"

Otto saw Gibson's tears drop to the floor. Tears began to swell up in Otto's eyes as well, same thing with Sprx. "So, should we break the news to the kid?" Sprx struggled to ask.

Gibson lifted his head to look at Sprx, "It's best we tell him so he doesn't have to see Antauri like this…"

Hours later, after Nova's wounds had been treated, a yell was heard from Chiro's room. "No! It's not true! It can't be!" Chiro yelled, tears in his eyes, "Antauri can't be gone!"

"Look kid, it's hard for me too but…" Sprx began gently but was cut off by Chiro.

"Antauri's not gone! Let me see him!" Chiro demanded.

"I wish I could kid but I…" Sprx was cut off again.

"Now!" Chiro yelled, giving Sprx a spine chilling glare. He tried to run out of his room but tripped on his almost healed leg, "Dang leg!" He yelled, outraged.

"Kid! You don't need to go ballistic!" Sprx yelled, irritated.

"Shut up! You don't understand the bond me and Antauri have!" Chiro yelled, holding his leg again. "He felt almost like a father to me! So shut up now and let me see Antauri!" The young leader was now almost blinded by his own tears.

Sprx stared at the now limping boy, his blue eyes swelled with tears and a look of absolute anger on his face. "Okay, just promise you won't freak when you find out the truth…" Sprx said.

The red monkey helped his young leader to the medical room; Gibson spotted his red brother with Chiro. "What is he doing here!" Gibson yelled worried. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't let Chiro see Antauri like this?"

Sprx did nothing but ignore the blue monkey and help Chiro over to where Antauri lay on one of the beds.

Chiro stared at what used to be the never forgotten advisor, "Antauri…" Chiro said reaching out a hand to touch the black monkey's face.

Sprx looked at Gibson, "Show him…" Sprx said while nodding.

Gibson sighed and nodded. He turned on the scanner and showed Chiro what was on the screen.

Chiro stared at the screen; he began to shed more tears. "He…He's not coming back…?" Chiro asked in the saddest voice the monkeys have ever heard.

Gibson silently nodded, Chiro then turned to Antauri, grabbed the black monkey's shoulders and started shaking him, "You can't go! Please, no! I won't let the only one who seemed like a father to me go!" Chiro had to be pulled away by Gibson, but his grip was soon pulled away by Chiro swiping his arm at the blue monkey. "Stay away from me!" Chiro yelled. He had to have been the saddest of all of the monkey team, for he had never acted like this before. "Just leave me alone!" Chiro yelled as bright green energy flowed around him.

Nova ran in, "What's going on in here!" She asked, and then she saw Chiro with his eyes almost completely blurred by tears. "Chiro…" She sighed. "Guys… You should leave him alone, when he's this mad…"

Chiro stared at the lone yellow monkey with her arms wrapped in bandages, he then loosened up and he had a normal expression on his face. Nova walked over to him and helped him up on his feet. He looked back at the guys with a sad expression on his face as him and Nova left the room.

Nova felt one of Chiro's tears fall on her hand, "Chiro, I know it's tough but… just relax and let it go for a while." She walked into Chiro's room and set him on his bed.

He turned and closed his still wet eyes. When Nova left, he thought to himself, _At least I know my father's safe…

* * *

_

I have NO idea why I had the "father son" relationship between Antauri and Chiro. But that is kinda a bond they share, right? And I can't believe I'm having my favorite guy monkey turn evil. (And in case you're wondering if he's really gone or not…Keep reading.) Hey, we torture the one's we love (it's true). Well anyway, hope you liked it and reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Are You Still There, Or Are You Gone For...

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the monkey team. The great Ciro Neili does. Lucky guy!

Well anyways, this is the next installment of this fic. Hope you like it. And thanks to all of the very nice people who have reviewed! You're compliments make my day and make this fic worth writing. So thanks to all of those kind and crazy monkey team fans! My beta thinks we're all nuts! But that's okay! She has a few screws loose herself!**

* * *

**

Chapter 3, Are You Still There, Or Are You Gone For Good?

Everybody was in their sleeping quarters, except for the lost Antauri who was resting in the medical room. He lay on the bed, his eyes still closed. He hadn't moved at all ever since that morning when his Dark side came crashing in. Chiro had cried a river while Sprx, Gibson and Otto had been thinking about Antauri. Nova was just in her capsule, thinking.

_What would Antauri's dark side want with me?_ She thought, _Is Dark Antauri still in there, or was he just a temporary side affect? _Her mind had been buzzing with thoughts the rest of the night.

That morning, Chiro woke up to see a dark face staring at him straight in the eyes; the dark face was almost touching his. The figure made a smirk as Chiro realized it had pinned him down. A bright green energy started to glow around Chiro, the dark figure only smirked more as the same bright green energy surged around him. Chiro widened his eyes as he realized who was holding him down. "Monkey team!" Chiro called as he began to sweat.

Nova was the only one alert, the glass to her capsule opened and she leaped out. She sprinted to Chiro's room as fast as she could, when she got there… she was terrified at what she saw.

"Why, Hello '_little girl_'!" The dark figure on Chiro teased as he turned his head to meet Nova's eyes.

Nova just froze, she was aware of this but just couldn't think straight. She had fallen victim to his blood curdling eyes again. She snapped out of it and leaped right before Dark Antauri could scratch her legs.

"H…How'd you return? Antauri was gone!" Nova yelled, as she blocked Dark Antauri's attacks over and over again.

"Easy! Without the real Antauri in the way, I've got this whole body all to myself!" He responded still attempting attacks on Nova.

In their fighting, Nova and Dark Antauri had slammed their fists against each other. Resulting in their hands in the other's grip. They had firm stares, Dark Antauri making his usual smirk. Nova growled in anger, Dark Antauri's eyes seemed to be devouring that anger. For the madder she became, the more Dark Antauri smirked with evil joy.

Nova was the first one to make a move. She activated her jet-pack, flew up into the air with Dark Antauri's hands still in her grip. Then she hurled him into a wall, dust was everywhere. The figure that was Dark Antauri stepped out of the dust, with just a mere scar over his left eye.

"Ha! You call that an attack?" he smirked. "Prepare for some real pain!" Dark Antauri readied his claws and kept on moving at high speed. He was in one place than another, his shape showed up in different spots of the room over and over again. Nova was ready and alert, but then Dark Antauri showed up in front of her and scratched her in a motion that made her fall backward. The dark figure smirked. Nova had landed outside of Chiro's room which is exactly how he wanted it.

Nova got up and put her left hand on her bleeding neck. Dark Antauri stopped the agility attack. He just stood there smirking in evil joy at the bleeding female. Nova was ticked now, she leaped in the air at intensive speed and dived for Dark Antauri. His taller figure made it easier for her to hit him with all her might, she moved so fast that she caught him by surprise. And like I said, his new taller height was a disadvantage. He flew back with a face that was saying what he thought for him, _Damn! I just got hit by a girl!_

He flew smack-dab right into a wall, the impact knocked him out. Nova looked at her now unconscious opponent. She turned around to walk back to the room where her capsule lay. She had triumphed, but for how long? He could come back anytime, but he wouldn't for a while. For deep inside, he was plotting. Plotting something that he would be ready for, at any time. If Nova hadn't turned back, she would have seen that blood curdling smirk, once again.

* * *

Sprx awoke and walked to the hallway of Chiro's room to see how he was doing. To his surprise on the opposite side of the wall from Chiro's door was the dark figure they called Dark Antauri. The red monkey thought of fleeing for his life but then noticed that Dark Antauri wasn't moving. He took a risk and walked up to the black fur ball covered in dust. Sprx poked Dark Antauri on the head then hid. Nothing. Sprx wondered what happened to the former advisor. Just then Nova appeared. 

"Hey, Sprx!" Nova called unaware that the slash on her neck was visible. She walked over to Sprx who was now in front of Dark Antauri's knocked out figure. "I see you've found some of my work," Nova said with a smile.

The red monkey stared in confusion, "What?" He noticed her injury. "What happened there?" He asked while pointing to the wound on her neck. "How'd you get that?"

Nova instantly put her hand over the wound, "Battle," she simply said with a sigh in her voice.

Sprx stared even more. "You fought him… and by yourself?" he asked while pointing to the black fur ball covered in dust again.

"Yes I did, but it wasn't easy," Nova said. "He looks like just a piece of junk now." She said while lightly poking her toe at the thought to be gone villain. Dark Antauri's shell tipped over and fell on its side. "See."

"Whoa…" Sprx said amazed.

"What? You didn't think I could beat him myself?" Nova inquired.

"Uh… no… but, he is powerful…"

"But his height was the disadvantage."

Sprx was really confused now, "So, you're saying, he grew in height?" He asked while trying to lift up the empty shell of Dark Antauri.

"Let's make it easier, just lay him down straight on the ground," Nova said stopping Sprx from lifting up Dark Antauri.

Sprx did as she said; he laid Dark Antauri on the floor. Nova lay next to him. "See, he grew." She said pointing to the empty shell. "Can I get up now? This is really creeping me out!"

Sprx nodded and kicked Dark Antauri away from Nova.

"Ow!"

"What was that?" Sprx asked, "Was it you Nova?"

"No," She said now back on her feet.

Dark Antauri's figure turned around, "That was me." He said in a familiar voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! He's awake!" Yelled Sprx...

"Antauri?" Nova asked the dark being.

"Yes, I managed to break through for a little while," Antauri said, he was still in dark Antauri's form but they could tell it was the true Antauri. His eyes morphed back to their original form, back to the green eyes they trusted. "How's Chiro? I didn't hurt him did I?"

"The kid's just spooked that's all," Sprx said shrugging. "And how do we know this isn't a trick?"

Antauri gave Sprx a sad stare, he had to trust those eyes. "You don't believe me?" He asked. He began to position himself in Antauri's usual meditation pose. He began to levitate. A bright green energy began to flow around him, and then the light grew so bright you could no longer see his body. Then the green orb disappeared and in the middle of it was the true Antauri. "My dark side doesn't bother to meditate, or embrace the Power Primate."

"Oh my god! It is you! Guys! Come here! Antauri's back!" Sprx yelled in excitement.

"What is it?" Otto asked rubbing his eye awake as he walked in. He noticed Antauri. "Antauri's back! Antauri's back!" He ran up to Antauri and gave him a long, hard hug.

"Uh… Otto, I think you're squeezing him," Nova said pointing to Antauri.

"Oh…" Otto let go of Antauri and the black monkey landed gasping for air.

Gibson walked in. When he noticed Antauri he dropped to his knees in disbelief. He lowered his head and didn't say a word. The black monkey walked up to his kneeling brother, and then Gibson raised his head with a smile and tears in his eyes. "You don't know how much we missed you."

"Antauri!" A familiar voice yelled from Chiro's room.

The black monkey turned to the sound, "Chiro?" he called gently. He walked to the door of the room and then walked over to the boy's bed. Antauri looked at Chiro and dropped down to his knees "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you. If I did, I would never be able to forgive myself," Antauri said as tears began to swell in his eyes.

Chiro grabbed Antauri and gave him a gentle hug, "I missed you…"

"And I you."

"What are they doin' in there?" Sprx asked.

"Antauri's been gone for a while," Gibson answered, "so, it's best if they cry out their sorrow. After all, like Chiro said, they have a special bond. I just really hope Antauri's back to normal for good," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Nova walked into Chiro's room, there laid Chiro and his father figure resting. Chiro was in his bed, Antauri was at the foot of the bed curled up in a ball, or close to it. Nova left them alone for a while; she walked to the command center. 

Gibson looked up from a book he was reading, "So, how are they?" he asked.

"Having a little 'father son' time I guess," she answered.

"Winner! High score!" Sprx yelled, he had just won the game against Otto.

"No fair!" Otto shot back.

"Come on Otto! My Meca laser destroyed your Kranaton Slime beast!" Sprx yelled defending himself.

"And I named him Slimetor…" Otto said with his head down.

Sprx rolled his eyes, "It's just a game! Jeez!" Sprx put the controller down. "And why do you always take 'Tor' and add a word in front of it for a name?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my sense of creativity!"

"Creativity! Ha! You're kidding right?"

"Shut up! Where's your sense of creativity, huh!"

"Well… I… Uh…"

"See! Ha! Take that!"

"That's it!"

Sprx and Otto began to fight over their sense of creativity or something, Gibson and Nova weren't so sure. Nova sighed, "We all missed Antauri. Once you think about it, this place was a wreck without him." Gibson nodded as he continued reading his book. "You're not listening are you?"

"Huh?" Gibson said while he looked up from his book.

"Never mind."

Then Antauri was seen levitating out of Chiro's room with a yawn. That was the first time he'd gotten sleep in a while because of Dark Antauri's endless activeness. Sprx and Otto froze in the positions they were in while fighting. They stared at Antauri as he left to go to his room. When he was out of sight Sprx and Otto started fighting again.

Nova slapped her hand against her head and sighed. "It's still dead around here."

In his room Antauri was meditating, as usual. He was finally relaxed after all of the mayhem that had happened to him.

_Antauri!_

"No… Not the voice again!" Antauri said snapping his eyes open in fear.

_Yes! I've always been here! This was all a part of my plan!_ Dark Antauri's voice yelled with victory. _Now it's time for me to take over! This time for good! My essence had spread all over your body! You can't ignore me!_

Antauri held his head in pain again; it was a mental stand off. Antauri fighting to keep his body and his Dark side fighting for control. Antauri called upon the Power Primate for help._ Ha! You think that can stop me! I am you! I too have the Power Primate! So it's useless! Your mine!_

Then Antauri's mind started going black bit by bit. "I won't let you take over!" Antauri shouted fighting the darkness. Then, his dark side finally took over.

Dark Antauri smirked as he gripped his claws. "That fool will never be seen again! As long as I thrive and rule, he is destroyed!" Dark Antauri said and when he was finished made a maniacal laugh.

Dark Antauri ripped off the door to Antauri's room as he exited, he destroyed walls and such as he ran to the command center.

"What was that!" Otto asked as he and Sprx finally stopped fighting for good.

"It's me!" Dark Antauri said as he charged through the last wall.

"Well that was stupidly obvious he'd come back…" Sprx said as he stared Dark Antauri right in the eyes.

"What'd you say Sparky?" Dark Antauri asked as if it was something he had memorized.

Gibson was behind Dark Antauri and while he was distracted by Sprx he decided to attack. But Dark Antauri's reflexes and keen senses made it so that Gibson missed and ran into Sprx.

Dark Antauri landed, "You jerks better learn something about battle quick because you just stepped up to the big guns!" He turned around at the blink of an eye and slashed his claws, scratching Sprx and Gibson in the process.

They flew back in different directions. Gibson slammed into his chair and Sprx hit the big screen in the command center. Nova got up and while he was busy Nova moved behind Dark Antauri just in time to punch him. But as Dark Antauri flew back from the impact he used his talon like toes to stop and skid on the floor so he wouldn't fall again.

Otto leaped out of his chair and landed in front of Dark Antauri, his chain saws ready. "SCRITCH-SCRATCH DOOMTHROWER!" Otto yelled as he slammed his saws together, making a stream of energy.

Dark Antauri only smirked; he held his claws in front of him as the green blast was headed toward him. The stream of energy stopped at Dark Antauri's claws and formed an orb. Otto stared at what the evil being had done with his attack. "Yes, I am using Antauri's mental powers. You think I wouldn't use those powers at my disposal? Ha! Then you really are dimwitted." Dark Antauri readied the orb in his claws, "Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Dark Antauri shot the orb at Otto. Otto was too stunned to react so he was hit then flew backwards landing on his head then bounced to land on his back.

Gibson was conscious again and he charged for Dark Antauri at great speed, his drills ready. Dark Antauri heard the buzzing of the drills and did not leap, rather levitated.

"Levitation, sweet sweet levitation!" Dark Antauri said looking at the stunned blue monkey. "Like I said to the green shrub. You think I wouldn't use Antauri's powers at my disposal?" Dark Antauri landed and readied himself. "Prepare for the fight of your life…brother!"

Gibson had a look of anger on his face. "You're going to pay for what you did to Antauri!" Gibson yelled, madder than before. Tears started to swell in his eyes, and he charged without thinking first. Yeah, he was that mad. Then Dark Antauri and Gibson started darting back and forth around the room. They looked like black and blue blurs darting from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, over and over again. Gibson had Dark Antauri pinned against a wall with his left hand and feet. He brought out and activated a drill on his right hand, he darted it toward Dark Antauri.

Dark Antauri slipped a free hand and gripped Gibson's right wrist to stop the drill from drilling straight through him. He wasn't smirking anymore; he had a bit of a worried look on his face. For the first time, Dark Antauri was scared of something, death. Gibson had no expression, he just kept pushing the drill with all his might toward Dark Antauri's face. It was a stare off and a battle of strength, and Dark Antauri was losing. Gibson still had tears in his eyes as did Dark Antauri for the first time in his life. Dark Antauri had a mad look, but not his usual. It seemed to be a scared and mad look.

Gibson was struggling, and so was Dark Antauri. "Damn you!" Dark Antauri yelled as he kicked Gibson off of him. They both landed with a thud, Dark Antauri no longer smirked. In fact he started backing away from the blue monkey, "I'm skipping you and going for my prize!"

He turned to Nova who was over where Sprx lay. Dark Antauri leaped behind her, grabbed her by the neck and leaped again. She was struggling but Dark Antauri dug his claws into her neck, which spread a toxin that knocked her out. Dark Antauri landed, holding out Nova's limp body to the other monkeys. He finally smirked; he held the golden monkey's head in his grip. "One false move and I squish your girlfriend's head to pieces!"

Gibson, Otto, and especially Sprx, stared in disbelief, "You… you're joking…" Sprx asked incredulously.

"I don't joke," Dark Antauri said as he tightened his grip on Nova's head. He fed on the fear on the other monkeys' faces. He smirked even more. He leaped into the air and made a hole in the shell of the super robot and climbed out with Nova still in his clutches.

"Dark Antauri's not getting away with this…!" Sprx said, making a fist of anger.

* * *

So, there it is. Antauri has gone completely to the dark side. No, he is _not_ Luke's father! Then he would have to be Darth Antauri! HAHAHAHAHA! Fear the power of my bright green light saber/claw … thingies… well anyways! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! 

saidoshi's beta: That's it! NO MORE sugar for you!


	4. I Still Believe You Can Break Though

Disclaimer: (sings) I do not own the monkey team but I wish I did.(stops singing) Ciro Neili owns them… WHAT A LUCKY GUY!

Well, sorry for taking sooo long to update. I had to revise this chapter and _then_ my beta had to do her magic on it.

* * *

**Chapter 4, I Still Believe You Can Break Through.**

Dark Antauri was doing his usual, leaping from roof-top to roof-top, this time with a passenger. The dark figure smirked to himself in evil joy as he stopped, and held the limping female by her wrist over an alley. Dark Antauri was proud of his catch, and the fear his so called 'brothers' felt only made him more powerful. He fed off of fear and anger, jealousy and hate. And lately, that's all that he needed.

"What a fine hostage you'll make, my '_little girl'_. I have plans for you and intend to stick to them." Dark Antauri put Nova on his back again as he headed toward his hideout. As he leaped through the dark night, his blood red eyes gleamed in joy.

_At the super robot…_

Now the team really wasn't doing well. Sprx locked himself in his room. Gibson really wasn't able to concentrate on anything, he couldn't even read correctly. Otto kept on taking his screwdriver and hitting himself on the head until he knocked himself out. And Chiro, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. He refused to play video games; he didn't even read his comics anymore.

Gibson, Otto and Chiro were in the command center. "Come on, let's face it," Chiro sighed, "the team was already a wreck without Antauri. Now Nova's gone too! We're just not the Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce without Antauri and Nova."

"I agree with Chiro…it's so boring around here without the whole team." Otto said as he almost fell out of his chair from boredom.

Gibson sighed, "You're right, Otto. We're just not a team without those two." He leaned back his chair. "I have to admit, even I'm bored," he said under his breath.

The door to the command center opened, it was Sprx. He hadn't been out of his room ever since Nova was kidnapped. He walked over to his chair without saying a word. He sat down, crossed his arms and sighed. "You guys bored out of your skulls too?"

Otto nodded as he fell out of his chair, Gibson stared at Otto in an 'okay, that's just weird' kind of way. He turned back to Sprx and grabbed something from behind his back. He held out the little round contraption in his hand so everyone could see it. It was a circular little ball that was completely black except for the little silver round ring with a little round red light on it. "I've created a tracking device to put on Dark Antauri next time he crashes in. But it's not entirely finished. Otto and I still need to complete its tracking systems."

Sprx smiled and gave his brother a thumbs up, "Nice move, Smart Guy."

Chiro started spinning in his chair. "Too bad there hasn't been an attack in weeks, and my leg is fully healed. Thank Shuggazoom for that." Chiro stayed silent for awhile. "Dang! I thought that would work! I mention that there hasn't been an attack or anything around, and the alarm is supposed to go off!"

Sprx raised his head, "That hasn't worked in a long time, kid."

* * *

At Dark Antauri's hideout, Nova was still knocked out and her hands were behind her back, her wrists tied together. The toxin had made her weak. Apparently the toxin was a 'gift' only Dark Antauri had. Nova awoke to see herself in a very dark hideout. The voice that greeted her came from the shadows, guess who it was. The dark figure lowered to the floor of his hideout on a huge black leaf. He controlled all the growth and plants in this dark place, it was his essence that finished off the dark, bone-chilling aura of it.

"Hello _'little girl'_…" Dark Antauri hissed as streams of dark energy swirled around him. His hideout had been completely Dark-a-fide. You wouldn't find one bit of light in this place. The dark is what lit the demonic hideout.

Nova stared in major disbelief, _Could this be real! There are dark forces and auras everywhere! This can't be happening!_

Dark Antauri stared and smirked at the face of fear that was the golden monkeys. Nova lowered her head to the ground. _No! I can't be afraid! That's exactly what he wants! I have to be strong! _Nova lifted her head to meet face to face with those blood-curdling eyes.

Dark Antauri smirked as he held the females chin in his claws. "Don't be afraid. Unless you don't like the dark…" Dark Antauri teasingly said, trying to frighten Nova even more. He lowered his claws, and then readied them. Nova's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk in shock. She was too weak to move. Dark Antauri slashed his claws but did not hit Nova; he merely hit the wall right above her. He smirked again, his fangs glimmering.

"I wouldn't want to damage my prize now would I?" Dark Antauri asked in a dark voice. He was doing exactly what he wanted to, scare a female. And he was doing just that.

Nova lowered her head again and told herself under her breath, "I can't be afraid, I can't be scared." If she had all of her strength you bet she'd whoop some butt! But Nova grew weak from the toxin like I said before. She just accepted that she was weak at the moment and needed to build up her strength, than she could beat Dark Antauri as much as she wanted!

Dark Antauri started to walk off but then he stopped and turned around, "Just to be sure you don't escape," he said while he took his claws and spread a toxin into the air and it entered Nova's mouth. She began to black out. The last thing she saw was that dark sinister smirk…

* * *

Sprx started playing a video game against Otto but they weren't really paying attention, so it was a draw every time. Gibson was taking a small break from working to perfect the tracking device. He hoped to have it finished before Dark Antauri's next attack but needed to sit down a moment to rest his frazzled mind. It wasn't easy work creating a device to use on a team mate, even if that team mate had been taken over by an evil virus.

Just then a crash was heard. When the dust cleared, there stood a dark figure. He lashed out at Sprx, scratching the red monkey on the face. Then Dark Antauri turned to Otto, and used his favorite attack, "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Otto was taken over by the screech and fell to the ground completely numb. Surprisingly, Dark Antauri stayed away from Gibson, he just made a mere glare then leaped onto a wall.

Sprx got up and activated his magnets, "MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!" Dark Antauri was too concentrated on Gibson to realize he was the target of an attack. When he finally noticed it was too late. He was hit and fell to the floor, Sprx stared at the dark figure. "That was too easy." He took a few steps toward Dark Antauri. Just then, his blood red eyes snapped open and Dark Antauri shot up, scratching Sprx in the process. Sprx was still standing, just stunned. Dark Antauri saw his open opponent, readied his claws, and started punching Sprx with sharp blows over and over again.

Sprx flew back from the impact and Dark Antauri was about to charge for him but he was stopped by Otto tackling him. Dark Antauri slashed him off and as Otto was about to land, Dark Antauri leaped and slammed Otto into the floor with his feet. He repeatedly kicked the green monkey deeper into the floor, Dark Antauri's talon like toes lightly stabbed Otto's torso.

When he was done, that's when he finally turned to Gibson. "Time to pay back an old debt," Dark Antauri stated plainly. He was not smirking; a look of deep concentration covered the dark figure's face. Dark Antauri put his claws together and slammed them into the ground, which created a growing crack that was headed toward Gibson.

"CHIRO SPEAR-O!"

Dark Antauri turned around to see a lightning bolt headed toward him. But he used Antauri's mental control again and sent it straight back, it more powerful than before. A scream came from the boy in orange and white; he fell to his knees and held his stomach. That was where he had been hit.

"Chiro!" yelled Gibson, Sprx and Otto. Sprx and Otto awoke while Dark Antauri was attacking Gibson.

Dark Antauri smirked, "Finally, my goal accomplished! Now the boy shall die!" He laughed manically and leaped out of the super robot.

* * *

Back at the shadowy hideout, Nova wasn't doing very well with the auras and spirits. She awoke some time after Dark Antauri left through the barrier that surrounded the dark home. She had enough strength to walk around and explore, but it was a hard task with barely any energy and her hands tied up. She was now walking up one of the many staircases. She had no idea where it lead; however, even in this condition, curiosity took over.

Nova sighed, "How long is this thing? Heh, I shouldn't be surprised. Everything else in here is mixed up." She sighed again, still walking, "This doesn't seem anything like Antauri. Well, who am I kidding? This _isn't_ Antauri, It's his inner demon." She finally stopped and sat on one of the steps. "I know he's still in there…somewhere…" She lowered her head, "We should've suspected something! He has claws that can rip through any substance! Like that wasn't a dead give away? Why did he…!" Nova was cut off by a loud crash in the dark place. That was usually the sound that was made when Dark Antauri came back.

Dark Antauri let out a loud snarl in anger; He then suddenly appeared in front of Nova. "You go off like that again, and I swear, I'll kill you!" He yelled, then he released the toxin again and it flowed into Nova's mouth, knocking her unconscious again. Dark Antauri sighed in anger, "Do we have to go through this every ten minutes!" He turned and crossed his arms, "Little annoying runt." He began walking down the stairs, a dark ball appeared around Nova and she flouted not far behind the dark monkey.

* * *

_Back at the Super Robot…_

Chiro was in the medical room, with bandages around his stomach and chest. The three, lonely monkeys were now worried about three members of their team. Chiro was hurt very badly.

Antauri's demon had taken over and it may have completely destroyed Antauri's soul and spirit. Nova was captured and might be being tortured to death. Worry was all about the super robot. Gibson slept in the medical room with Chiro just to be sure he was fine. Otto always ended up somewhere else then his room in the mornings and Sprx once again locked himself in his.

Gibson woke up in the middle of the night, and rubbed his eye awake. He noticed Chiro's heavy breathing. He sighed, "I hope he's still able to move again," He lowered his head and clutched his little capsule. "I hope to Shuggazoom he's still able to live."

The door opened and in walked Otto, "What are you talking about, Gibson! He'll still be able to live! He just needs to rest." Otto wiped a tear from his eye. "He's still gonna be okay!" Otto couldn't sleep either; he climbed onto one of the little beds and closed his eyes, angry that Gibson had said that.

Gibson sighed and lay down on the bed, curled up in his ball and closed his eyes. The door opened again, Otto and Gibson opened their eyes to the sound. In walked Sprx, "You guys can't help to worry about the kid either?" They silently nodded in unison.

Otto sighed, "Well, me and Gibson are still working on that tracking devise to get Dark Antauri's location next time he crashes in here. Last time he crashed the tracker wasn't ready so we weren't able to attach it. But next time he comes, we'll make sure it's ready and in its place so we'll be able to track Dark Antauri down…and…destroy him."

"_No! You can't destroy him!"_

The three of them turned to Chiro, "You can't destroy him because…because Antauri's in there somewhere! I…I just know it!" Chiro yelled, he had tears in his eyes. "If you destroy him I'll never forgive you!"

The look that Chiro gave the remaining monkey team surely sent a chill down their spines, "Okay kid, chill," Sprx said. "We're gonna go looking for Nova and Antauri tomorrow, okay?"

Chiro just turned the other way in his bed. Sprx sighed, "Okay, we should go back to sleep… all of us."

The rest of the monkey team fond a spot in the room and fell asleep, but they didn't know what unbelievable things they were going to find on their search…

* * *

At Dark Antauri's 'home' he was resting against a rock near the little bonfire in the center of it all. Nova was on her side, next to the fire too. She was dreaming… dreaming of the true and normal Antauri. She remembered his smile, the times the team had with him and the times when he was most needed. But now all she saw was this strange dark force keeping her and the rest of the team apart from him. And what was most surprising is that Antauri was letting it block the way… or so it seemed.

She awoke from her dream of memories and noticed the menacing dark being lying against a rock. She noticed how much he actually looked like the black monkey she knew. His back was against the rock, and his head was tilted to the side a bit so that the side of his face touched the rock as well. His palms were against the ground and his legs were straight in the direction in front of him. She blinked and she swore she saw the true Antauri's shape. "I know you're in there, Antauri…I still believe you can break through…" She lay back down, and closed her eyes, a little glad smile on her face.

That morning she awoke to see that the Dark Monkey was gone, _Probably causing chaos as usual…_ Nova thought to herself. She sighed, "This is hopeless, Dark Antauri is out there somewhere and all I can do is lay here, paralyzed!" The latest batch of toxin Dark Antauri released into the golden monkey's system that morning was paralyzing. "Why does he torture me?" Nova answered her own question, "'Cause he's evil, stupid."

_Meanwhile with our little trouble maker…_

Dark Antauri was creeping in the shadows of the alleys of Shuggazoom and leaped if he was about to be seen. He was lurking in an alley when an unexpected visitor walked into the darkness. He grinned and he silently crawled up to the person, tripping the visiting girl with his tail. She had peach skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, a pink tank top, blue jeans, and red shoes.

She fell and caught herself, "Must have tripped on a piece of junk." She got back up and noticed a shape appear in front of her. It was Dark Antauri; he was trying to scare her but to no avail. She screeched, and tackled the black monkey. "OH MY GOD! IT"S ANTAURI! IN HIS DEMON FORM! EEEEEEEE!"

_Oh great, another fan-girl!_ Dark Antauri thought to himself, "Listen you! Let go of me now or face the consequences!" He readied his claws and lightly scratched the girl in the side. The girl was pushed off by Dark Antauri, and she flipped back and skid on her feet. "Damn you! You crazy girl! Go home!"

Her blue eyes turned red, "No way! You're gonna be MY honey monkey! Whether you like it or not!" Her finger nails grew to claws, her blonde hair grew to a pure orange and then her outfit transformed to a red shirt and red jeans.

Dark Antauri stared in utter confusion, and his eye twitched, "Okay, that's something you don't see everyday…" He smirked and readied his claws. "You wanna fight little girl? Then I'll give you a fight!" He charged and disappeared when he was about to hit the girl's face; he ended up behind her and clawed her back. She turned around and punched him hard in the face.

Dark Antauri skid on his back and crashed into the wall. "Damn! You're stronger than I thought…" He fell to the ground landing on his foot and knee, "No matter I'm gonna beat you down to the ground!"

He charged again, "You're so predictable," said the girl as she all of a sudden appeared behind Dark Antauri and hit him on the back of his head which knocked him out. The girl grinned and lifted her new 'pet' up as she turned back to normal. She smiled, "Yay! I finally have a pet monkey!" She skipped home, still with that evil grin.

* * *

Dark Antauri's eyes opened hazily, he felt some strange soft and fluffy material against his back. He opened his eyes completely and all his senses came to him. He instantly grabbed the collar that was around his neck and pulled on it over and over again. He fell back, his hands still around the collar, "What the hell is this?" he sat upright, not touching the collar anymore, "And where the hell am I!"

"Oh, Hello…Tauri!"

Dark Antauri slowly moved his head to face the girl's eyes, "Tauri? Do you know how STUPID THAT SOUNDS! I MEAN, COME ON! TAURI! YOU TRYIN' TO MAKE ME SOUND STUPID?" He started a tantrum but was then shocked by the collar, he moaned in anger and pain as he fell in the little pet sleeping bed. "What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He was shocked again.

"Stop cursing!" The girl shouted, lying on her black bed.

"I can curse if I want to! Or damn you!" Dark Antauri was really getting ticked now. He was never told to stop saying what he usually says. He wasn't really aware of it either. He was shocked again and this time after he just sat down in the pet bed. He crossed his legs and arms and just sat there, not looking at the girl anymore.

"Awww, Did I get Fluffy mad?" The girl said teasingly. If his back wasn't toward the girl, she would have seen the outraged face that was on the dark monkey. "Well, I guess I should tell you the name of your owner, huh?"

Dark Antauri moved his head, and said in an outraged voice, "Owner!" He scowled and clenched his claws so hard, he scratched his own palms.

The girl nodded with a murderer-like grin on her face, "Jani! And don't forget it!"

Dark Antauri scowled again and tried to break the collar but was shocked again, He was sick of this! He leaped with his claws ready and prepared to slash at Jani.

* * *

So, there we go. Dark Antauri has been captured by a Rabid Fangirl! I have predicted the future! MUHAHAHAHAAHAA!

Dark Antauri: Saidoshi, I'm REALLY starting to hate you…

Saidoshi: I thought you always hated me.

Dark Antauri: Well, yeah…but… (to saidoshi's beta) AND YOU LET HER WRITE THIS STUFF!

Saidoshi's beta: Hey, she's the author, not me!


	5. Owner, Battle, and Moon Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own the monkey team, Ciro Neili does.

Dark Antauri: Jet! You little…! No girl beats me up and gets away with it! growls

Saidoshi: punches him on the cheek Shut up!

Dark Antauri: Don't make me destroy you!

Saidoshi: If you destroy me you won't live.

Dark Antauri: I hate it when you're right…

Saidoshi: One little note: I won't be putting anybody's O.C.'s in here. I can't. I already have most of this fic written up, my beta is just behind. glares at her – beta looks back. "What?" And we have it all planned out so, please everybody stop asking. I'm not trying to be rude, just stating a fact.

Dark Antauri: And nobody can get rid of me!

Saidoshi: slams her fist on Dark Antauri's head But I can! stares at Dark Antauri holding his head Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Owner, Battle, and Moon Rise.**

Last time: _"Awww, Did I get Fluffy mad?" The girl said teasingly. If his back wasn't toward the girl, she would have seen the outraged face that was on the dark monkey. "Well, I guess I should tell you the name of your owner, huh?"_

_Dark Antauri moved his head, and said in an outraged voice, "Owner!" He scowled and clenched his claws so hard, he scratched his own palms._

_The girl nodded with a murderer like grin on her face, "Jani! And don't forget it!"_

_Dark Antauri scowled again and tried to break the collar but was shocked again, He was sick of this! He leaped with his claws ready and prepared to slash at Jani._

Dark Antauri slashed his claws at Jani but she moved just in time to dodge it. He then flew and tried to turn around but he was shocked by the collar again. He fell to the ground, his right leg twitching a bit. He'd grown completely numb. He moaned again as he was carried by Jani to his fluffy bed of Pink. (AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PINK! Okay back to the story.)

"I hate you," He growled under his breath and was placed into the pink bed. He was curled up into a tight ball sending the message to stay away from him or else. He was able to keep one arm from going numb by letting it hang over the side. The clawed hand at the end of the arm flowed with energy, (you could hear it too if nothing was happening!) He allowed all of his remaining energy to flow into that one claw and it glimmered like a bright light.

88888888

_Meanwhile at the Super Robot…_

Gibson was pacing in worry in the command center; Sprx was talking with Chiro about how hard this was for everybody, not just their young leader. Otto was spinning in his chair, but very slowly though. He was trying to have some fun to cheer himself up, but to no avail. The door opened to the command center, and Sprx walked in. Gibson stopped pacing and lifted his head to meet eyes with the red monkey. "How is He?" Gibson asked in worry.

"The kid's depressed," Sprx said walking to his chair. He sat down and set his arms on the red arm rests of his seat. "Like the rest of us."

Otto stopped spinning and stared at Sprx, taking in his words while waiting for him to come into focus. Yes, Otto was _that_ dizzy.

Sprx crossed his arms and lowered his head, "I just hope Nova's okay…"

88888888

Punching was heard in Dark Antauri's 'Home'. "Come on you stupid barrier!" She was punching rabidly. "Break!" Nova stopped to take a breath, and then began again. She punched over and over again, faster and faster, stronger and harder each time until she made one final punch. It cracked the barrier around the hide out. She stared in utter confusion at the crack, then she put her fist close to her face and sighed in anger, "All that work just for a CRACK." She sighed again. "Oh, well… I'm GONNA BREAK THIS THING DOWN!" She continued punching over and over again.

88888888

At Jani's house…

Morning came and Jani awoke to see that her "pet" was still sleeping. She walked out of her room to make herself breakfast. The Dark Monkey opened one eye and sat up straight (In a cute position if you picture it right), "What am I doing here?" He put one of his claws to his mouth in question, (okay, WHY am I making the villain look cute? Because he's like Antauri that's why!)

He looked around the room and slowly remembered why he was in this pink prison. He didn't look cute anymore! He was mad! He wasn't numb anymore and so he got on his feet and sprinted for the door. He began punching it over and over again. He slashed his claws at it as well. "Okay, I might as well use the attack only I can use." He readied his claws and yelled, "DARK PHAZER BLAST!" He shot his claws forward and a glossy black beam shot through the door. He smirked to himself and held his clenched claw next to his face. "Ha! Works like a charm."

Jani heard the crash and ran into the room with a plate and waffles in her hands. She saw Dark Antauri was loose; she set the plate on a table next to her and clenched her hands to fists. Her eyes turned red and she had that murderer-like grin again. "So! You got out did you, Fluffy! Well, time for your punishment!" Her eyes turned so red they were glowing and a red beam came flying out of them. The collar started shocking him as well before the beam hit Dark Antauri.

"This is not good," he whispered to himself as the beam struck home. He growled in pain, and then made a primitive screech (you know what I mean, right?).

Jani laughed like the psychotic maniac she was.

88888888

_Back at the Super Robot…_

Gibson was reading one of his books on building tracking systems in the command center while Sprx and Otto played video games, yet again. Then the alarm went off. "Haven't heard that in a looooong time!" Sprx commented as the screen blinked over and over again, "Player two wins! Player two wins!" Then the screen turned to a map of Shuggazoom City, and it had many tiny black flashing dots that looked like they were headed toward Shuggazoom.

"Formless are attacking the city! And plenty of them!" Gibson said as he pointed at the many black dots.

"I knew that 'Mr. Point out the obvious'!" Sprx said as he walked up to the main computer.

"Ignoring that," Gibson said. "We can't take the Super Robot. It will be out of balance since Antauri and Nova are gone, and we need Chiro, but he's in no condition to fight."

"So, you're sayin' we have to go alone? The three of us?" asked Otto.

Gibson nodded slowly with a bit of a grim look on his face. The three monkeys turned and headed toward the hatch that leads out of the Super Robot and they flew to the attacking Formless. The three landed in front of the mob of the Skeleton King's minions. The three monkeys activated and readied their weapons.

"MAGNO BALL BLAZER!"

"CYVO VAC DRILLS!"

"PSYCHO CHOPPING DOOM SPIN!"

These are the calls that were heard throughout Shuggazoom City; those calls warned the citizens to clear the area.

Otto flew back and his body skidded on the pavement, knocking him unconscious.

"There's too many of 'em!" Sprx yelled as he dodged various Formless charging at him. "We need the whole team for this!"

Gibson shot a cluster of Formless in front of him, and then turned to his red comrade. "Chiro is in no condition for this! We need to at least try this ourselves!" The Red monkey nodded and they were back to back, ready for anything. Otto gained consciousness and cut through a Formless that was about to attack Gibson. Then they were all back to back with their 'Bring it on…' kinda faces.

Sprx aimed his weapon at his side of Formless, as did Gibson, and Otto. Sprx looked back at the two with a smirk on his face, "Ready…?"

Gibson and Otto responded with smiles that told their red brother they were ready for anything.

Then they all yelled in unison, "TRIPLE ENERGY STRIKE!" Sprx shot mass amounts of electricity out of his magnets as Otto released millions of energy blasts from his swirling weapons. Gibson was shooting ice every direction he could, while still staying back to back. All you could see was a circle, one third Bright green with energy blasts, one third light blue from ice, and the other third with lighting-like yellow from electricity streaks and bolts.

And despite their efforts, there were still more Formless coming. They decided to split up and fight different clusters of Formless. After many more tries to defeat them all, the three went back to back again. They were tired and sweating. "What do we do now?" Otto asked breathing heavily with his saws in a ready position.

The Blue monkey, all so sweating and breathing heavy with his weapons ready, said, "Hope…" _'…And pray.'_

88888888

Nova was still pounding on the barrier, taking a rest every few hours. The crack was growing with every hit. But it still wasn't weakening the barrier. Nova was losing her temper as she always does when things don't go right. She kept punching rabidly at what seemed the speed of light.

The golden monkey stopped one last time to take her breath, she gasped for air with every heavy intake she took. "I wonder how the guys are doin'? I hope Chiro's okay. Antauri too." She sighed and held her head in her hands. "It should have been obvious that something like this would happen. But why me? Why am I the one he kidnapped? He only tried taking me, he didn't try taking Sprx, Gibson, Otto, or Chiro. But as long as I know the guys are okay… I can hold out." She made a firm fist with the remaining hand that held her head. Nova made a smile to try to cheer herself up, "Heh, look at me. Talkin' to myself just because I'm here all alone." She got on her feet, "I gotta try again."

Nova walked to the space in the barrier where the growing crack lay. She made one final punch, which made a hole in the barrier where the crack was. The golden monkey smiled to herself, only to realize the barrier was closing the hole. She made a dive for it, but instead got a face full of barrier. She fell back, scowled and growled, "THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

She got up and started punching rabidly again, this time her temper aiding her.

88888888

Dark Antauri struggled to remove the rubble that was over him, he groaned weakly then fell to his knees in pain. '_This is new! What is this feeling?'_ Dark Antauri asked himself as he tried to cope with the pain. He'd never felt it before, only power, triumph, victory, evil joy, and what he hated the most…fear… If the monkey team knew he had that feeling, they could use it against him, and The Dark Being would be no more.

The Dark Monkey rose to his feet after the pain surge was over and brushed himself off. He puffed out some air in annoyance. "I swear, these fangirls are gonna be the end of me." He walked down the hall of the silent house. He rubbed his palm against the carpeted wall. He was not aware that his claws were making little, slim marks in the padding. He could feel it was night; the night's dark always gave him more power to use for his plans.

Soon, he came to the lounge. It was a room with purple walls and occasionally a mirror or picture hanging from it. On the far right corner was a breakfast nook with tiles that bordered the rim. Opposite of that was a window door with see-through drapes; you could also see the back yard pool through the glass. The moons rays seemed to finish the room's feeling.

The Dark Monkey walked to the window doors and put his palm against one of the sheets of glass. He stared at the moon's reflection against the water and… surprisingly it seemed to calm him, along with the gentle and soft drapes that fell on his fur every once in a while. And for someone as psychotic as him… it was pretty hard to believe he was calm for once. His muzzle was against the glass now as he was caught in the moon's awe. The shining silver relaxed the demon and his eyes grew heavy with slumber. He could no longer fight it, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep right then and there. His muzzle and palms against the glass doors, which blocked his way from the shining silver beauty of light.

* * *

Eh, I know it was short, but I struggled with this one. I actually made Dark Antauri look cute. My mission complete! Now I only need to get an Antauri and Chiro plush and then I'll be happy! Weeeeee!

Dark Antauri: sweat drop I swear… sometimes…

Saidoshi: points to sweat drop What's that on your head?

Dark Antauri: grabs the sweat drop by claws - pokes it What the hell is this…?

Saidoshi: Stares wide-eyed at Dark Antauri poking the anime sweat drop Oooookay…. Well, anyways, reviews are welcomed and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Anger Management and A Vision

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm tired of these but I don't own the monkey team. Ciro does, and BOY, IS HE LUCKY!

**Chapter 6, Anger Management and a Vision**

The morning sun rose and the Demon slowly opened his eyes. He had just realized he fell asleep. He was still where he transported himself to dream land. He heard foot steps coming his way, he knew who it was. The girl who got him so mad that if I had him express it, um… Let's just say I'd be in BIG trouble.

She walked into the room with her white pajama's leggings loosely fitting around her ankles. She folded her arms and pouted. "You didn't sleep in your bed last night, Fluffy."

The Dark Monkey's anger built up inside by huge amounts at a time. "What did you call me!" He yelled baring his fangs. His blood red eyes started glowing with anger. Jani just lightly smirked. She loved getting her "pet" mad, even if he threatened to kill her.

"Hmm… And I suppose you'd like the name "Tauri" better?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and making a smug face.

Dark Antauri's fur bristled up in anger, "I hate that name, too! Don't call me any thing like that!" He was mad now he took his claws and stabbed them into a wall trying to control his anger.

88888888888888888888888888888

Nova opened her eyes hazily and realized she had fallen asleep during the night. As soon as she realized it, she shot up on her feet and yelled, "That's just great! How am I gonna get out now!" She brought out her fists right after that and charged for the barrier, but she stopped her fist right before it hit the barrier's wall. Something stopped her; oddly, she was having a vision of some sort.

_She was in a place that seemed much like a dream. It seemed to have no floor you just walked on nothing, there was white every direction you looked, despite of some gray every here and there. She walked on, not quite sure where she was going. She stopped as she spotted gatherings of black and gray fire. They seemed to be surrounding something. Nova walked closer and peeked in through one of openings. She saw a black curled shape that was levitating in the center. She wasn't sure what it was, but she uncontrollably yelled out. "Antauri!" Now she knew what that black figure was. She reached out a hand as if he would walk over and grab it, but the black and grey flames burnt her, keeping her from saving her brother. "Antauri!" She yelled out again, "Antauri!" She had discovered the force that was keeping her from her dear friend. _

_A complete black shape charged out at Nova and knocked her backwards. She came to and stood up. The figure was running a circle around her. She heard a familiar maniacal laughter. The Dark Figure was none other than Dark Antauri. "You cannot defeat me 'little girl'! I am Antauri's new soul now! There is nothing you can do! I am the one who has this body, and he is gone!" The figure slowed to a stop in front of Nova and continued. "Forever lost in this forbidden dream world!" His maniacal laugh seemed to echo all through the void. _

_Nova let out a growl. "He's not lost! I saw him in that prison just fine! Nothing was wrong! He was alive!" She yelled, trying to prove the dark being wrong. _

_He made a light chuckle, "Look again!" He pointed toward the flames that were growing transparent and the shape of Antauri was no longer holding his knees, he was now in a normal position, still flouting though. His right eye was like Dark Antauri's eye; his right arm, right hand, and right foot were like Dark Antauri's hand, arm and right foot. And he had the fang that was a trademark of Dark Antauri; his fur from the middle out toward his right side was as dark as Dark Antauri's fur as well. Nova gasped in disbelief. "I told you! I am spreading through out him and taking over his body! Soon…he will be completely mine!" He laughed like the psycho he was again and it echoed even more._

_The figure thought to be Antauri held his knees again as the flames reappeared, covering up the black monkey completely from sight. Nova dropped to her knees in disbelief, "He's not gone! Why is he not fighting back?" Nova struggled to say while her eyes swelled with tears._

_The Dark Monkey smirk, he knelt down and reached to hold Nova's chin in his claws again, and they met face–to-face, "At least you still got me…" he remarked with a smug look on his face. Nova growled and made a very ticked expression. She got up and swiped her fist in front of her, missing the dark being. He leaped out of the way of the next attack and attempted to use his fangs for some real action. He dove and missed, his fangs dug into the invisible floor. He detached it and turned around, quickly running up and scratching Nova on the stomach which made her fly backward and land on her back. _

_The fight for Antauri had just begun…_

8888888888888888888888888

(A/N: Just too clear things up, that was Dark Antauri's soul fighting Nova. They were in a Spirit/Dream world that was made by Dark Antauri to imprison the true Antauri. Just so you don't get confused)

Jani smirked and lightly chuckled at the Dark Monkey struggling to keep his anger under control. "Come on… is Fluffy afraid to hurt his owner?" she teased.

The Dark Being snarled, he detached his claws from the wall and charged at Jani, scratching her arm which made it bleed. He turned around and hit her leg before she could react to the first attack. Then when she landed she got up and punched Dark Antauri in the face then kicked him in the stomach. He skidded on his talons trying to stop himself. He levitated and made several punches to Jani's head, chest, and stomach. He then kicked her on the head and used it as a boost to fly backwards to use his most favored attack. "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" The scream echoed in Jani's head but she still fought. She turned back and shot a beam out of her red eyes. Dark Antauri countered that by using Antauri's mental powers, he reflected it right back the girl.

Jani realized what he just did and she was hit by her own power. She stood up and Dark Antauri charged for her, they broke through the glass of the window doors to the pool. Jani landed in the pool with a splash, and she surfaced to see Dark Antauri fly toward her face. She quickly dove back in hoping that Dark Antauri couldn't swim. And just her luck, he could. He clawed her back and jumped off of one of the pool walls to claw her again. She bent backward, dodging his claws. He crashed into the opposite pool wall. It was now a water battle for sure. He surfaced and waited for Jani to surface as well. She did so and he instantly dove back down. He looked back and noticed that Jani was following him to the bottom of the deep pool. He growled and used his favorite attack again. "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" The call echoed through the waters which had more of an effect on Jani's mind.

She sunk to the bottom of the pool where Dark Antauri was. He punched her as she was about to get up, this knocked all of the air out of her lungs and she had to surface, which was going to be hard considering she was at the bottom of the pool. She used her red eye beam to use as a rocket to help her surface. The Dark Monkey still had plenty of air to spare. He shot up to the surface and flew out of the water like a torpedo. Jani stared after him as he seemed to disappear in the blue sky, but he was far from gone. He shot back down with his claws ready and punched the girl to the bottom of the pool, along with himself. Dark Antauri had no mercy! He was going to get rid of this girl no matter what.

He charged for her but she punched him on the face again and then grabbed his throat. She tightened her grip around it and his eyes widened. Dark Antauri dug his claws into Jani's arm and his talon toes where getting close to Jani's legs. She loosened her grip from the pain of his claws stabbing her arm. She kicked him then shot her eye beam at him as he crashed into one of the pool walls again. He was feeling dazed, he struggled to keep his eyes open. With his last bit of energy, he released the Dark Phazer Blast. But this time he released it through his body like he was the core of a bomb. The Dark Energy knocked Jani unconscious and Dark Antauri was out of energy. They both

sunk to the bottom of the pool, unconscious…

888888888888888888888888888888

_Since Dark Antauri was knocked out in reality, he could focus his energy fighting Nova now. Which was very bad news for the golden monkey._

_Nova moaned lightly in pain from the claw marks that Dark Antauri left on her stomach. But she still got up to fight. She leaped into the air, dove for Dark Antauri and punched him on the head. He flew back and growled, "How many times have I been punched on the face now!" He got up and charged for Nova with his claws rapidly moving. "CLAW DISTRUPER!" Nova moved out of the way just in time and kicked Dark Antauri on the back then punched him on the back of his head. He landed on his chin and belly again, she kicked the black monkey away from her. He slowly arose from the floor. He readied his claws and charged for Nova. Nova stopped him by grabbing his right wrist; Dark Antauri also had one of her wrists in his grip. The wrist was opposite to the hand that she was holding his claws in. He tightened his grip and so did she. It was a stare off and a battle of strength. _

_It was that until Nova kicked Dark Antauri in the chest and he flew back, their wrists no longer in each others grip. Dark Antauri rubbed his head, "Damn…" he said as he got up from the ground. His eyes were more red then usual. When his eyes started glowing the whole place grew to a dark grey. Nova gulped. Dark Antauri's body just filled with more anger and his eyes became redder. "Fool! I am the ultimate force in this place!" He charged toward Nova, grabbed her throat and then held her in to the air, "I can never die!" He made his smirk and threw Nova to the opposite wall. Before she had a chance to react, Dark Antauri used his special attack, "DARK PHAZER BLAST!" _

_The ray hit the golden monkey and she lightly moaned in pain as she fell to her knees. She was breathing deeply, as was the dark being whose eyes seemed to be the only light in the now dark abyss. The grey and black flames were still there. Reminding Nova of the Black warrior who lie in its blazing prison. She grunted as she struggled up, then a burst of energy filled her body. Every limb, every muscle, and all of her heart flowed with this energy boost. She turned to the flames and whispered, "Thank you…" She shot forward toward Dark Antauri and hit him with all her might. He was sent flying the opposite direction, when he got up from the fall, he growled and turned toward the flames. He lifted one of his hands toward the flame prison and made a fist with that hand. This made the flames grow in size and heat, as well as closing in a bit. Nova growled and tackled the dark monkey._

_Dark Antauri growled and slashed his claws which cut the golden monkey's stomach and sent her flying back again. She landed with a **THUD** and moaned lightly. The dark monkey smirked, "You're sooo weak! You couldn't even beat me if that pathetic city depended on it!" He made his usual maniacal laughter. But he didn't notice his opponent fill with anger, and despite her wounds she was ready to fight. She charged for the Dark Monkey at intensive speed while he was still laughing like a psycho. _

_He stopped his victory ritual and saw a golden flash head toward him. Yes indeed, she was glowing gold. She punched him with all of her new power and might. He flew back and bounced on his side before he completely landed on his stomach. He felt the wretched feeling he had felt before…pain. He moaned as he struggled to get up, but he was knocked off his feet again by another punch. He flew back again as tears swelled from the pain he was feeling. He landed and skid on his belly. He growled and moaned in pain, he tried to get on his feet, but when he did he dropped to his knees in pain. This feeling was too overwhelming for him. _

_The Glowing Golden monkey walked up to the limping dark monkey, "So, how does it feel?" She yelled as she struggled to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "How does it feel to feel one of the worst feelings of all? Pain! You're so cold and alone that you don't realize what feelings we all have! You can't even realize your own!" She still struggled to keep her tears back, but she just gave it up and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She noticed something on the Dark Monkey's hidden face, it did not have his usual evil expression, but this time it was a face of overwhelming and unmistakable pain. "So… how does it feel?" Nova asked as her tears rolled off her cheeks and on to the floor._

_Dark Antauri struggled up on his feet and then unexpectedly, slashed his claws at Nova which caused her to black out. He then fell to the ground weak with pain._

Nova snapped out of it and fell to her knees, the wounds she had gotten from the battle she had in reality. She was breathing heavily; she then fell to the ground and blacked out.

8888888888888888888

Dark Antauri, now back in reality, woke up to find himself on the side of the pool. They were no longer in the water and his fur was almost dry. He spotted the girl lying down on the ground, breathing heavily. He growled but then noticed the wounds on his chest, stomach, arms and legs. He grasped his chest in pain and growled. "Damn! That **was **more than a dream!" The pain surge was over and he turned back to the girl. She was now on her knees still taking heavy breaths. She lifted her head to meet eyes with the Dark Monkey. She grinned and stood up, she kept her gaze on the dark monkeys wounds. He growled and stared into Jani's eyes.

Jani leaped into the air, flipped, and kicked Dark Antauri on the face. He skid on his talon-like toes and growled again. He used his agility attack to confuse the girl, he was in one place then another. She looked in every direction she could trying to get a clear shot at the black dash darting here and there. He came up behind Jani and slashed her back which made her fall forward. She caught herself and then leaped into the house. Dark Antauri ran after her, he spotted her running down the hall. He leaped onto the wall and began to crawl on it like a spider would. He did this fast though. Jani stopped at the door to her room, she crashed in and slammed the door. Dark Antauri landed outside of the door, he smirked and laughed manically. He was finally scaring the girl that he despised with a passion.

He made several shots to the door with his claws, which made dents on Jani's side. Inside her room, she was clutching her plush black cat. Dark Antauri would not ignore this opportunity to finally prove that he was not somebody's "pet". With one final stab, he broke down the door. He walked into the room with that smirk of his. He cracked his knuckles, made a fist and slammed it into his other hand. He cracked his knuckles again which made Jani flinch in fear for the sound was frightening. He laughed manically and charged at the girl. She leaped into the air and flipped so she was farther away from this psycho demon. Once the dust cleared from the Dark Monkey destroying her bed, he faced her with his smirk worse than ever. It was more like a psycho murderer's grin.

He moved his claws in a motion that made Jani screech in fear. He walked closer with that new psycho grin of his. He made a snarl every here and there to frighten her even more. Dark Antauri then charged for the girl. He leaped, flipped, and kicked Jani in the chest. She crashed into her wall from the impact and she fell to her knees. Then she felt something on her back. She turned her head to see one of Dark Antauri's blood red eyes. He chuckled, "Demon on your back!" She screeched and flew up which knocked Dark Antauri off but he just simply landed and skid on his feet. She ran out of her room and into the hall.

All Dark Antauri did was make his murderer-like grin and crawled on the floor to the girl like a spider. And with those glowing red eyes, you better believe it was scary. Jani flinched but then she stood normally. '_Why am I having my Pet scare me?'_ she thought to herself. She looked at the dark monkey with that grin he wore; she smirked and crossed her arms. Dark Antauri noticed this and instantly snarled and shot up to scratch Jani's body. She flipped back from the impact and her red eyes grew brighter. She punched the light switch, which shattered it to pieces. She leaped behind Dark Antauri and both of their eyes started glowing bright red. Dark Antauri whipped the girl's leg with his tail and she then slammed her foot on it.

His fur bristled from shock and then he let out a yowl. He turned back and punched Jani's face for once. He landed on his knee and foot as Jani caught herself from the fall. She turned around and shot her eye beam at him again. He dodged it and charged for the girl.

Dark Antauri slashed his claws and scratched Jani's face, she flew back only to land and skid on her shoes with her hand over her face. She smirked, she stood up then removed her hand to reveal parts of her face falling off and under that was cybernetic parts. The Dark Monkey stared in disbelief, his eyes widened as Jani made a smirk as bad as his.

"Now you've found my secret!" Jani yelled in her voice but there was a cyber sounding voice with it. "Now you shall die once and for all!" She raised her right hand and it transformed into a mecha-spiked sword.

"What the hell are you?" Dark Antauri yelled with anger in his voice.

"I'm Cyber-Tron #1! And I shall fulfill my mission!" She yelled as armor appeared on her shoulders and knees.

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of this!"

Jani charged with her sword ready. Dark Antauri leaped and took a hold of where the sword was connected, he pushed it down and tore it off. Jani leaped back while Dark Antauri leaped off of her. He threw the sword at Jani and it hit her directly where her arm was connected. Her arm fell to the ground and she screamed in pain. She slowly fell to her knees then fell completely to the ground while a shutting down sound was heard. She had been destroyed.

Dark Antauri walked up to the cyber girl's body with his usual smirk, he kicked the metal armor. "Well, better put her dark energy to use," He said while he pulled a bright green emerald from behind his back. He kneeled down next to the girl and put the emerald next to her face. Dark energy flowed to the green diamond and then to it's core. When he was sure all of it was sucked out of Jani's body he held it tightly within his claws. He smirked as he threw it up and down a bit. "I will use this well." He then put it in the compartment he had on his back and leaped out of the house toward… who knows where.

888888888888888888888888

(A/N: Don't think I forgot about our brave three monkeys in battle.)

"That's what we have to do?" Sprx yelled. "Hope?"

Gibson nodded slowly as he gazed at the Formless swarm surrounding the three brave warriors. Just then they heard something, a rustling in the bushes near by. The three turned their head to the sound, as did the Formless. A Bright Red glimmer was spied and then out jumped, you- know-who. "DARK PHAZER BLAST!" Dark Antauri yelled and he let out a beam of dark energy though his eyes. This destroyed most of the Formless. He landed from the leap and then began slashing, stabbing and cutting the many swarms of Formless.

All the Formless had their attention on this new comer that interrupted their battle. That was commanded by the Skeleton King himself. The three monkeys stared at the dark monkey slash and destroy the Formless cluster-by-cluster. They looked at each other and shrugged, they did not want to join the Dark figure that took away their great second in command. They gladly returned back to the Super Robot.

And that is what Dark Antauri would do after he destroyed the Formless and check on his

prisoner…

88888888888888

Well, that's Chapter 6. So, what do ya think? Dark Antauri finally escaped Jani! WEEEE! Go Dark Antauri! Go Dark Antauri! I can't believe I just said that… Something that I had trouble with was that I would type "Antauri" down real fast and end up with "Antaurio". Did anybody else notice that about Antauri's name?


	7. Someone New and A Battle Too

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the monkey team; I just borrow them for fics and stuffs like that.

Dark Antauri: Now, after you wrote this and posted it, that's when you should have put my profile up you idiot!

Saidoshi: (punches him on the head) Ya gotta love 'em.

888888888888888

**Chapter 7, Someone New and A Battle Too. **

Dark Antauri was doing his usual, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. But this time he had a little passenger, no it was not Nova. But it was a Robot monkey none the less. She had a light purple pelt with a dark purple splotch every here and there. Her eyes were those that could hypnotize you in their beauty; they were a pinkish-red color. She also had gargoyle like wings, they also had the light purple color with the dark purple splotches. Her arms were a plum color and her hands were also this color with mini claws instead of fingers. Her legs were the same color as her main pelt color and her feet were like Dark Antauri's except not as sharp and much skinnier.

This passenger was Chroco, a gargoyle like robot monkey Dark Antauri had made from the Dark energy he collected from Jani- and the light energy from Nova. Chroco sat on Dark Antauri's back while he curved his arms behind him to keep her from falling off. Her hands were on his back as well.

"Master…" Chroco finally said something in her innocent voice, "Where are we going?"

Dark Antauri halted at a rooftop with Chroco still on his back. He turned his head and grinned evilly, "To visits some …_friends_…"

Chroco nodded in understanding to what the Dark Monkey said. "Master will visit friends."

Surprisingly, the Dark Monkey made a normal smile than his usual smirk, "Very good, you're learning at a faster pace then I thought you would." His smile faded into nothing. Then he made an evil grin that showed off his fangs. Dark Antauri continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The speeding wind rustled the black and purple fur, and their eyes glowed the bright colors they were. The trip wasn't long but Chroco had fallen asleep. Dark Antauri landed in front of the super robot and set Chroco on a pile of grass. He then walked to the foot of the super robot, and leaped on the top of it. From there he got a hold of one of the super robot's legs and climbed up using his claws, he reached the torso and pushed himself off to just shoot back toward the torso and break the shell.

Inside the super robot, he had caught the attention of Sprx, Gibson, and Otto. Otto was the first to act; he brought out his saws and charged for the Dark Monkey. Dark Antauri just took a hold of Otto's wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. He tightened his grip on Otto's wrist, and then hurled him into a wall with one mighty throw. The dust cleared then Dark Antauri charged for Gibson. The blue monkey countered that with a leap. But Dark Antauri just stopped and leaped up not far behind his 'Brother'. Gibson's eyes widened as the black blur came closer and the next thing he saw was a bright slash in front of his face. This left him in shock and Dark Antauri finally stopped in front of him and smirked. "You're just so damned annoying." Dark Antauri pushed Gibson back and the blue monkey was slammed into the wall.

Dark Antauri landed in front of the red monkey. He began to growl, then faster than Sprx could react; he lashed up at an alarming rate which got Sprx as well. Sprx skidded back while clutching his injury. He moaned of pain weakly, but was then punched in the face by a fist of claws. Sprx fell to his knees with his hands on the floor. He breathed heavily but was then grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. The Dark Monkey smirked and tightened his grip around Sprx's neck. Sprx's eyes widened as he struggled to breath. "Finally I will rid of the one who has annoyed me by conscious."

"Why… was it me…?" Sprx struggled to ask.

Dark Antauri tightened his grip, brought his victim so they were face to face and answered, "Because you're just plain annoying."

"Come on Antauri… I know you're in there," Sprx said aloud.

Dark Antauri snarled, "He is no more! 'Antauri' is gone! All that lives is me! And that will forever be the truth!" He then hurled Sprx into a wall with a strong throw.

Then from the hall were foot steps. Dark Antauri turned to the sound and grinned evilly with that look on his face. He saw the shadow of the boy and grinned even more with a very sinister look on his face. The rest of the monkey team lie unconscious, it was just him and the boy. Chiro walked into the room with his hand on a wall. He looked up from the floor and met eye to eye with that terrifying face. Chiro's eyes widened and he gasped. The dark being quickly took a step forward to tease the boy. Chiro flinched and took a step back. Dark Antauri leaped and started hitting the boy with his claws repeatedly. Chiro fell back and groaned. Dark Antauri was not going to go easy no matter how injured his opponent was.

Chiro struggled to get to his feet, but he did. He looked up, and lightly whimpered from pain. The boy finally stood up straight to only be attacked by Dark Antauri again. He felt the dagger like objects cut into his skin over and over again. The Dark monkey just kept that evil grin on his face as he tore the boy apart. Leaving marks, gashes and bruises every direction and area he clawed on the boy. With a mighty slash, he sent Chiro flying back and the boy's back skidded on the floor of the super robot.

"An…Taur.r.ri…" a weak sounding voice struggled to say.

Dark Antauri literally glided to the boy and grasped a hold of Chiro's neck and lifted the boy into the air. "So powerless…so weak…. So caring for the one you know is gone and forever will be!" He regained his rough tone as he finished that sentence; he also tightened his grip around Chiro's neck. "You know he's gone! You know he's not coming back! I am here and will be the one to-" His eyes glowed such a red that you could not see his pupils and more, "-DESTROY YOU!" the Dark Monkey's eyes glowed their mighty blood red as Chiro's wide eyes stared at the monkey.

Chiro slowly lifted a hand and struggled to say, "M…Monkey Fu…"

The glow of the sinister monkey's eyes lowered until it was gone completely and there was a growing reflection of a bright green light replacing it. The beam hit the black monkey straight on and caused him to release a primitive screech of pain. He was still grasping Chiro's throat, just not as tight. Chiro was now able to breath easier and he was gasping for air. Dark Antauri growled but did not tighten his grip; he swerved around and slammed Chiro's back against a wall. They were face to face, almost nose to muzzle and Chiro was in the worst place possible. Right in front of those bone-chilling, blood red eyes that made you feel isolated from the very planet itself.

Chiro began to sweat for he was so nervous. The feeling he felt was indescribable: death, hate, anger…and mourning loss… He was lost in those eyes of the deadly demon, lost in its world of despair and darkness. Chiro was hypnotized and all he could do is stare into the demonic image of those eyes… those eyes… Chiro closed his tightly then felt himself falling… he hazily opened his eyes and found himself falling into darkness. The disturbing blackness every direction he looked. He closed his eyes again as he curled to hug his legs.

Back in reality, Otto had gained consciousness again and he gasped to the sight of Dark Antauri having Chiro against a wall and Chiro with an out worldly look in his eyes. Otto readied his saws and flew towards the black monkey and boy. Dark Antauri moved his gaze from Chiro's eyes and turned to be eye to eye with Otto and Otto seemed to stop died in his tracks, "Don't fear the demon…" Dark Antauri released one of his claws and slammed it against Otto's stunned face. Then a glossy black light began to glow in the black monkey's palm and then a beam that darkened the whole room shot out, which shot back Otto and he fell unconscious again before he could skid onto the floor.

Dark Antauri turned back to the boy and continued the Dark Vision in Chiro's mind.

_Falling…_

Falling… Falling was what the boy in his pajamas was doing. The loose material of his light blue top and bottoms flowing in the light winds motion, his hair riding on as if it didn't have a care in the world, and his eyes: closed, with tears swelling at the point of a break down. He did not know where he was and where he was going, all he knew was that he was falling. His hands tightened their grip on each other as tears flew into the winds gust. He felt himself slipping away, he let go of his knees and straightened his body so that the blackness of his hair was the first to feel the wind before the rest of the boy's body did.

But then he stopped falling, he felt a warm grip on his right hand and as he looked up, he saw the face of the one that he needed, with that smile there. The boy smiled as the black monkey helped him into the light that was soon swallowing all of the darkness surrounding them. The monkey said nothing, and neither did the boy. The boy just stared full-hearted at black monkey.

He couldn't help but to make a grin on his face. But Chiro knew this was just a dream. For at that very moment, the black monkey closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had the eyes of the demon and that evil smirk. The black monkey slammed his hands against his head like he was trying to fight it but Dark energy just started to flow around and throw him again. Chiro stared in fear and shock as the glossy black energy grew. Then there stood the one he feared the most… The Dark monkey. Dark Antauri lunged for the boy but then that's when Chiro woke up to those actual blood red eyes.

Dark Antauri grinned evilly, tightened his grip on Chiro's night shirt's sleeve, and moved his body in a motion that sent the boy flying into a wall. Chiro was still in shock when he started sliding down from the crash. The dust cleared and Dark Antauri saw one of his most favorite sights: A limping human lying weakly on the ground. Breathing heavily, Chiro tried to snap out of it. But he just couldn't fight someone who was very close to his heart, even if he did go bad. Chiro clenched his fingers into a fist and he groaned from pain, not just from his wounds, but from the ache of spirit as well. Tears swelled in his eyes, "Antauri… Where are you…?" He whispered in a weak voice.

"Ch…Chiro…" a voice echoed in the boys head.

Chiro snapped open his eyes in shock, _Antauri? W…Where are y…you?_ Chiro responded mentally.

"I don't know… argh!" The one Chiro had made contact with was filled with a surge of pain. He heard weak breathing but the voice struggled to say, "But…I…I have to get out…before…the worst happens…" Chiro's eyes filled with more tears, He knew what the worst was. "But I have one thing to say to you Chiro… Don't… give up…" then Chiro heard another grunt of pain and the connection slipped away.

Dark Antauri's smirk slowly faded as he saw the light blue shirt and bottoms move. The boy got on his feet with tears swelling out of his eyes like a river, "Give…back…" He slowly and weakly lifted a hand, "Antauri!" A bright green beam shot out at the Dark monkey through Chiro's lifted hand. Dark Antauri's eyes widened and his demonic slits for pupils shrunk. But that expression faded and a complete look of wickedness covered his face, with his smirk worse than ever and his eyes expressing how evil he was. The Dark monkey lifted his claws and caught the beam in his mental grasp, "You forgot boy… I can reflect it!" The beam shot back at Chiro more powerful than ever.

Chiro had completely forgotten about this and the boy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk to tiny dots. The boy's shadow grew and a scream was then heard. The high pitched yelp woke the others and they just stared terrified at what they were seeing. Dark Antauri -with his usual evil grin - was standing not that far from Chiro, –who was lying against a wall- with his claws ready. Dark Antauri readied his feet and sprang for the limping boy, but when he got to Chiro, he stopped in his steps. He just stood there with no emotion at all, he had a spaced-out look in his eyes and he closed them. But then when he opened them, they were Antauri's green eyes.

Those eyes stared at Chiro in complete shock. Chiro looked up and saw those eyes and smiled. He moved over and wrapped his arms around the shocked monkey. Antauri settled his hands –which were still claws- against Chiro's chest, and closed his eyes. Chiro still lightly smiling set one of his hands on top of the black monkey's head and slowly moved it right to left. But then Antauri tightened his closed eyes and broke through Chiro's hug. Antauri was now staring at Chiro's wounds that he knew he had caused. He did not want to admit this! He turned around and began running for the gap in which he first came through. Gibson noticed this and threw the tracking device so it landed somewhere in the black fur. They saw the black monkey leap out of the super robot through the gap.

Chiro reached a hand after him but was then accompanied by Sprx. The red monkey set one of his hands on Chiro's shoulder as the boy stared through the gap that his comrade had leaped through.

Outside, Antauri was out some in the woods, letting his tears soak into the grass. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chroco, "Is Master sad?" She asked innocently, "Is Master Okay?"

Antauri turned around completely to face the sweet, gargoyle like robot monkey. (Never knew I'd use 'sweet' and 'gargoyle' in the same sentence.) He placed a hand on her cheek and she placed her grip around his wrist as he slowly moved his palm down, "You, you have no mind." Antauri could tell by the way she spoke she did not have a mind of her own.

Chroco closed her eyes and looked down at her kneeling legs as Antauri's hand slid off of her face. "Well, that is how master made Chroco," she looked up and smiled, "But Chroco is learning." Antauri stared at her eyes then he felt Chroco's hand touch his. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Master." Antauri then felt a surge within him and he closed his eyes tight. But then when they were opened, they were the eyes of Dark Antauri who had taken control again. The Dark monkey smirked as Chroco's grip held tighter.

She smiled, "True Master is back?" Chroco slipped her grip from Dark Antauri's hands and wrapped her arms around him in a way that made him lean back a bit. "Master is back! Master is back!" She laughed excitedly but was then lightly pushed away by Dark Antauri. She looked at him in curiosity, "Huh?"

"Now listen, I just came back and I don't need somebody hugging me, okay?" Dark Antauri warned as he pointed one of his pointer claws down signaling for Chroco to stay sitting down. She nodded in understanding and stood up as he did. Chroco spread her gargoyle-like wings so she was ready to glide along the wind back home. Dark Antauri prepared himself for the long trip home as well, and then they both returned in their own way.

888888888888

Chiro was in his room, laying spread out on his bed. All that he had on his mind was Antauri. That's what was on everybody's mind in the super robot. Worrying about the black monkey and if he would ever return. Worrying about if he was doing anything to Nova. All they could do is worry…and plot.

Gibson was already plotting and in his lab with his scanner that he seemed to carry around everywhere he went in his hands, rocking back-and-forth in impatience on his chair. He was staring at a little grey dot that was moving on his scanner all around Shuggazoom. The tracking device was a success. Once Dark Antauri had stopped at a location, Gibson would pin-point the quartinets and they would know where Dark Antauri was hiding.

Now that phase one of his plan had been a success it was time the blue monkey started the second phase of his plot. He walked over to his computer and started typing in various things. The reflection of his work on his concentrated eyes. Everybody else was either in their room, or asleep. But this busy little monkey would not rest until he found his enemy's location. As Gibson was in the middle of something on his computer, a loud beeping sound that sounded like a video game victory rhythm was heard. Gibson closed his eyes and sighed.

He turned his body back toward the chair he had set his scanner on. It was still chirping the rhythm as Gibson picked it up off of the cushion on the chair. When he held it in both hands the chirping stopped and on the screen was a bright dot with many rings around it flashing in what seemed to be the woods area. Gibson pressed a button and the screen switched to a full map of Shuggazoom City, and sure enough, He had found Dark Antauri's location.

He dropped the scanner back onto the chair and yawned. He stretched his arms, legs and tail, and then headed out to the hall of his lab. When he got to the doorway, he switched off the lights but then stopped to look back. He stood there for about a minute or two, staring at the screen with his work. He took in a deep, slow breath and sighed it out. Gibson then slid his hand on the wall as he silently walked out of his lab and the door closed behind him. The blue monkey leaned his back on the door with his arms and palms doing the same, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look up at the lights in the hallway as they reflected off of his emotionless eyes.

88888888888

Dark Antauri was in the training section of his home with Chroco. She was being taught everything the dark monkey knew. The purple monkey was sitting on a chair lifted from the very stone that floored the room and she was sitting calmly as she kept her gaze on her creator pacing in front of the chair. He stopped and turned to Chroco, and then sat cross legged in front of the chair. This was a way that Chroco had to look down at him and he had to look up at her, which was a sign that he had respect for her.

"Okay, let's start out easy." Dark Antauri reached behind his back. When he brought his hand forward, he held in his grip a string that held a crystal. He held it up so it was easier for Chroco to see it. The puzzled purple monkey looked closer and squinted her eyes to see an image inside the jewel. It was a boy with black hair and peach skin that was wearing a light blue pajama top and matching bottoms, and it looked as if he was lying on a bed. "This is the one we're after. Do you understand that?"

Chroco nodded not squinting her eyes anymore, "The boy is the one we are after…"

8888888888888888888888

Yes, it took me I don't know how long to finish this chapter. And now Dark Antauri has his Girlfriend with him. (snicker)

Dark Antauri: She in NOT my girlfriend!

saidoshi: (smirks) Whatever! Well, reviews are welcome and hoped you like this chapter! Now I have to deal with an outraged evil monkey, wish me luck! (laughs)


	8. I'm Not Alone

HILLO! I'm **_SO_** very sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy. And I don't own anybody in this SRMTHFG fic, just Chroco and kinda DA.

Nova: You consider chatting busy?

Chiro: Yeah! Hello, I've been in this condition for MONTHS!

saidoshi: You're just mad because DA broke you're favorite video game...

Chiro: It was **_SEVENTY _**freakin' dollars!

saidoshi: I probably have more than that in my wallet.

Chiro: And it was a limited addition that isn't around anymore.

Dark Antauri: (playing another one of Chiro's video games) GOD! The graphics game on this game sucks eggs!

Chiro: GET OFF MY GAME!

Dark Antauri: (looks back at Chiro) Why should I? (looks at game and his character dies) OH YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER (CENSORED)! YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! (pounds on game console) YOU FREAKIN' CHEATED ME YOU PIECE OF (BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!) (looks at saidoshi and Nova) DON'T GO (BEEP BEEP) BEEPIN' ME! I'M (BEEP BEEP!) OFF!

saidoshi: We're not doing anything.

Dark Antauri: WHAT THE (BEEP BEEP) IS GOIN' ON? I'M GETTIN' SICK AND TIRED OF THESE (BEEP! BEEP!) BEEPS! WHO THE (BEEP!) IS (BEEP BEEP!) MAKING 'EM! AWWW (BEEP BEEP! BEEPBEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

Otto: (with a 'beep maker' device in his hand) This is fun:3

Dark Antauri: AWW C'MON! WHAT THE (BEEP BEEP!) IS GOIN ON? I'M GETTIN SO F-(BEEP BEEP!) TIRED OF THESE D-(BEEP BEEP)!

Chiro: Gimme back my game! (tackles DA and they start fighting)

Nova and saidoshi: Oo (walks away slowly..._very_ slowly)

**Chapter 8, I'm Not Alone.**

The golden monkey lay in the main Chamber of _Oblivion Dwelling_. Yes, Dark Antauri gave his home a name. She was knocked out cold and a white handkerchief was tied over her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she shot up on her knees. She looked around but then remembered why she was here. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she released her breath that's when she noticed the white cloth over her mouth. Nova reached up to pull it off but she felt gentle hands lightly grab her wrists. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head while her arms were pulled back together. Nova saw the eyes of Chroco and calmed down a bit. Nova's palms were on the floor and the gargoyle monkey's fingers were laced with the golden monkey's fingers.

"Please do not be scared," the purple monkey's voice soothed Nova and relaxed her. Chroco moved so that Nova's and her own bodies were closer. "Please do not be afraid."

Nova felt the other female's fingers slide out of her fingers' grasp. Chroco reached up and set her hands to where the handkerchief covered Nova's mouth. Then she slid her hands back following the cloth's path and came to the knot. Chroco slipped her fingers as Nova felt the cloth loosen around her mouth. The white cloth slipped completely off and the golden monkey watched as it slowly drifted to the ground.

"Gold."

Nova turned to the purple monkey behind her and Chroco repeated what she had said, "Gold." Nova just stared at the purple monkey, noticing her eyes. "Gold, may Chroco call you that?" Nova stared for a little while longer before nodding her head slightly. She felt Chroco run her fingers against her palm, then the purple monkey's hands lifted Nova's right hand. Chroco stroked Nova's hand lightly before moving Nova's hand so her own palm was against her own chest. "What does it mean when it is warm and feels fuzzy here?"

Nova just realized that her hand was where her heart was. She stared even more, she calmly responded, "It depends when you feel it."

Chroco blinked and said, "It feels fuzzy and warm there when Chroco is around master, and when she is thinking about master." Chroco clearly had still a lot to learn, about how things worked, about fighting, about emotions…about love.

Nova stared in a mixture of amazement and understanding, "It means you're in love." Nova said that as calmly and comforting as she could.

Chroco perked up to the last word the golden monkey had said, she tilted her head a bit, "What is 'love'?"

"It's when…" Nova closed her eyes and remembered some happy thoughts, "It's when you have feelings for someone. It's when you care about them…" Tears started swelling in her eyes, "…a…and worry for them."

Chroco lifted her free hand and slowly moved her fingers across the area under Nova's eyes, wiping the golden monkey's tears away. The purple monkey moved that hand back on her lap, her other hand still gently holding Nova's right hand over the golden monkey's heart. "Is it good when people smile? What does it mean, Gold?"

Nova opened her eyes and stared at the face of the innocent little purple monkey. She lightly smiled, "It means they're happy." Chroco slipped her hand off of Nova's hand that was on her chest.

Chroco set both of her hands on her chest, where her heart was, "Master smiled when he first saw Chroco. And it was not master's usual evil smile, it was a normal smile. A smile that showed master was truly happy." She closed her eyes, "It made Master happy when he got Chroco. Master is happy. Chroco is happy." Then, she slightly lifted her own mouth to a smile. She then opened her eyes and turned to Nova, who was looking down at her hands which where settled on her legs. Chroco got on her knees and hands and slowly crawled over to the depressed looking golden monkey. She slightly tilted her head in wonder, "Is there anyone that Gold cares for?"

Nova lifted her head and she felt tears swell up in her eyes. She struggled to answer, "Y…Yes. There is someone I care about," She set her one of her hands on Chroco's shoulder, "But, it's not possible for both of us to have the one we care about." Nova felt a tear flow down her cheek. "It's either you have the one you care about, or I have the one I care about." Tears started flowing down her cheeks like a never ending river, "In the end, one of us will lose the one we hold dearly. And…" The tears started flowing harder, "And… which ever one of us loses, has to accept it. No matter how heart breaking it is."

The purple monkey blinked, she didn't understand, "Chroco could lose Master?" She blinked again, "But… Master is important to Chroco. The only way Chroco can live is if Master is here. Isn't there a way we both can have the one we care about, Gold?"

Nova didn't respond at all she just lowered her head and slipped her hand off of Chroco's shoulder. But she didn't put her hand back on her leg, instead she lifted her other arm and pulled Chroco into a hug. Chroco still didn't get it. Her face said she was confused. But for some reason, she had light tears but was unaware of this. "I know you can't take it. I can tell you don't know a lot of things yet. But you'll learn," Nova said calmly, she too could tell that Chroco hadn't learned much yet.

Chroco lightly pushed Nova away from her with her eyes closed tight. Nova didn't understand why she did so and turned around, still on her knees. Chroco calmed down. And when she realized it, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "But Chroco wants to live. Chroco needs Master to live." She moved up behind Nova and set her hands on Nova's shoulders. "Why can't Master stay?" The purple monkey moved closer and Nova could feel Chroco's stomach almost against her back. "Why?"

"Because…" She struggled to much, she couldn't tell her, "You'll find out, Chroco. You'll find out as you live more. As you discover more things. I can't just tell you, it's something you experience…"

"Gold…" Chroco said in a ghostly voice. "Golden monkey…" Nova's eyes snapped open, she had a bad feeling. "Just one thing," Chroco whispered, still in that ghostly tone "Bye bye…"

Nova turned around to meet eyes with the purple monkey but right after she felt a clawed hand grab her and she was pulled to meet face to face with those horrid eyes she hated. She growled but then felt her back slammed against one of the walls in _Oblivion Dwelling_. She saw her limbs sink into the wall as it turned to black ooze and Dark Antauri grinned his murderer grin again.

He moved his face closer to Nova and lightly chuckled through his teeth, "Do you know why I kidnapped you?" He said in a rough tone while his eyes got a very demonic look in them, "Because you were nothing good for those poor fools back at that junk heap of a robot! You're so weak and powerless! Just like any other pathetic female would be." He pulled her out from the wall which was very painful as she felt the heavy ooze roll off her arms and legs.

He held her up by the neck and tightened his grip and she struggled to breath. The heavy dark substance had made her weak and tired. His eyes glowed their bright red and his black slit pupils thinned, giving him a most terrifying look on his face. "So damned weak, how could those fools put up with your shit?" He tightened his grip as hard as he could but, Nova didn't feel that pain for long because she was thrown against another wall and began to sink in the pure black ooze again.

"I see you've noticed that I've updated my dwelling haven't you?" The pure black monkey snickered lightly as he walked closer to where Nova was, she partially in the wall, "Well, the Skeleton King was a kind donor!" Nova's eyes widened and she lifted her head to meet face to face with that evil expression.

She growled, "You… dirty… little… FREAK!" She screeched and it echoed all through _Oblivion Dwelling_.

He only snickered, "You know it!" He set one of his palms against the space next to where Nova was sinking into. "You poor weak little runt!" He gained a ruff tone as he finished, "I thought taking you away would help me destroy that damned boy of yours!" Nova's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk from disbelief. Dark Antauri's eyes were now flowing with a pure, demonic evil, "Yes, He's the one I'm really after. Not you, or those freaked up others! I'm after the boy…"

Nova just sat there, with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. She was so stunned she even forgot to breathe, let alone think. All she did was sit in shock, but then she felt the ooze of the wall begin to give way. She fell to her knees with her head lowered as the wall returned back to its normal state. She looked up to see that demonic face. She growled as she raised a clenched fist, "I won't let you take Chiro!" She called out as she jumped from her position on the cold hard floor. Her fist in the air, ready to beat that jerk to a pulp!

The black monkey was slightly fazed by her actions and he lost his demonic look on his face. It was the same face when Nova had done her _"Well let's find em and punch em and smash em!"_ action that one day. "Chroco!" He yelled not a hint of fear in his voice.

The purple monkey jumped in front of the black monkey, she spread out her arms as if she wanted to catch Nova in a hug. But that was not the plan, Chroco's mouth opened and her eyes started glowing purple. In front of her mouth it looked as if dark energy was gathering in a dark purple ball.

Nova was stunned by the power Chroco was gathering, but she kept her ground. She had no idea how powerful Chroco could be, but she found that out when a bright, glowing purple beam hit her and slammed her into a wall. The golden monkey weakly opened one of her eyes when she hit the floor to see that black monkey smirking. Then one thought crossed her mind. '_Why did he make Chroco in the first place?'_

The purple monkey just stood there, at her master's side. No emotion in her eyes, as always. Those cold yet beautiful eyes. Nova gazed into those stone eyes, thinking of an answer for her question. _'Why would he create her? If his whole attitude with females is that they're weak, why would he create a female partner? This doesn't make any sense!'_ She had stumbled upon her answer while in her tornado of questions, her eyes widened. "Unless…"

The black monkey was chuckling through his bared teeth. "Well, why don't you say something, weak little runt." He was completely unaware of what was about to happen next.

Nova smirked, "I do have something to say," she said smugly. Her hand reached for a grip in the wall behind her. Once her fingers found one, he lifted her body up slowly, to tease Dark Antauri and keep that ferocious curiosity in his eyes - with that smirk still painted on her face. "Something you wont like to hear." She paused, still teasing her enemy, "I know something you wont like." She sang mockingly.

The dark monkey was getting sick and tired of waiting. "God dammit, what the hell is it already!" He yelled, infuriated.

"Well well well, you don't have Antauri's patience do you?" She retorted mockingly. The golden monkey was finally getting what she wanted, and she loved the results. "I know your secret, Dark Antauri. I know why you created your precious '_partner in crime'_ , Chroco."

Dark Antauri's eyes widened in terror, _'Does she really know?'_ He asked himself terrified. Then he noticed the look on Nova's face, finally. His eyes narrowed into an angry red infuriated stare. "You're just teasing me." He said in a low voice, really fighting back his terror and anger both at once.

"You wish," The golden monkey chuckled. She raised her head so she was looking the black monkey right in the eyes with the most smug look on her face. "You really can't resist me can't you?" Dark Antauri barely kept his stare. "So there still is some Antauri in you isn't there? You knew you couldn't have me, so you took me away and used my DNA to make yourself your own version of me, but you added a touch of darkness so she'd fit your likings even more." She took a step forward, leaning away from the wall and crossing her arms in front of her chest, still with that face. "Is that true, O '_King of Darkness'_?"

Dark Antauri almost fell to the floor in shock, His eyes shot open as he felt all dignity flow away from himself. _'Damn!' _"Lucky guess, runt!" He yelled in hopes of regaining his dignity again. '_I tried so hard to hide Antauri's feelings and she still figured it out!'_ He would not admit to himself that his feelings where the same as the true Antauri's. "To bad you wont be able to use that information for long!" He was fibbing himself yet again.

Nova still stood there, she had no need for words, her face said it all. "Oh really?" She lifted one of her eyebrows. She chuckled again, then started walking slowly toward the stunned black monkey. She eventually reached his side, her back to the wall and his facing the opposite wall. Dark Antauri narrowed his eyes in the same stare he made earlier, but still looking straight ahead - as Nova did.

"How did you know?" Dark Antauri asked the female on his side. He finally admitted to himself that he was curious of how Nova came upon the answer.

Nova's smug face softened to an almost emotionless face with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Remember…When I saw you in that room. You stood in front of that glowing purple capsule. I remember at first I thought it was Antauri you had in there," Her eyes softened even more until the only thing you could see in her eyes was sorrow. Just simple sorrow, "But, you actually had Chroco inside of there. You looked at her with such care in your eyes, I was surprised at that. I had no clue your eyes could hold such caring… and before you added the final 'ingredients' to her, she looked exactly like me."

The black monkey's eyes were sharing the same expression as Nova's. He no longer had an angry frown, because emotionless lips replaced his scowl as soon as Nova had started. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Yes, I know."

Nova placed her fingers over her mouth and chin as her eyes lowered, "…You really do care for my sister, don't you…?"

The dark monkey's eyes widened with shock as he turned around to look at the back of the golden monkey's head. _'Sister? What the hell is she talking about!' _He turned to see Chroco on her knees, with her head extended out, her eyes looking hypnotized. The dark Monkey then turned to Nova, ran to her side and turned her around to see the golden monkey's eyes were the same hypnotized looking pink bulbs as Chroco's were.

He's eyes widened, "What the hell is going on here?"

88888888888

_The purple monkey was sitting on her knees in an Oblivion realm. It was dark all around her,_ _but she could still see. She looked around, confused, and her eyes full of worry. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, "Where did Master and Gold go?" She covered her eyes from fright like a young child. _

_But then a small glimmering light came from out of the darkness. The purple monkey removed her hands from her face to see a shining golden monkey with several necklaces of beads atop her head. Her eyes matched Chroco's own, for in this world, they both shared the same bright pink orbs with such beauty, such caring and coldness into two mystifying pairs of eyes._

"_Do not be afraid, sister," The golden figure said comfortly while flouting over to Chroco. Their faces so close to touching. The purple monkey relaxed completely. She knew she was safe. A feeling of warmth flowed through her body as she felt a hand touch her chest, where her heart was. "You feel the warmth here don't you?" The golden monkey asked in her angelic voice. Chroco then felt her cheek grasp warmth from the other monkey setting her own cheek against it. "You're love, you wish for it to grow. And become pure." The purple monkey closed her eyes as did the golden angel beside her._

_Elegant feathered wings of white and black sprouted from the two beings. The angel spoke yet again, "You're wish may not come true, but always remember..."_

_Chroco somehow knew what to say, "... I'm not alone."_

8888888

Chroco awoke with her eyes wide open. She set her hand over where she had felt the other's hand before, the warmth still faintly there. She looked up to see she was in her room. The walls black, decorated with paintings of Gargoyles, Panthers, and Dark Faeries. She was lying in her bed of dark purple blankets and pillows. Chroco let out a breath. "My '_love'_?" Chroco asked herself. "What did Gold mean by Chroco wishes for her love to grow?" She heard the door creak and she looked up to see the one her heart ached for.

"Chroco? Are you feeling better?" The black monkey asked with no evil of any kind in his eyes, just a hint of care. Chroco was the only one who saw him with those eyes, and she loved them. "May I come in?"

The purple monkey nodded as the black monkey set foot in the room and set his claws on the purple material when he was close enough. Chroco got that warm feeling in her chest she always got when she was around Dark Antauri. A smile crossed her face, "Chroco didn't scare you did she?" She asked simply.

Dark Antauri responded, "A little. I didn't make anything like that when you were in the process of being created." He set his palm on his forehead while his elbow was leaning on the bed, "Maybe it was something Skeleton head put in. He did help me after all." _'In fact, he did most of it. All I did was provide Nova's DNA.'_ He looked back up at Chroco, "What happened anyways?"

Chroco blinked in thought, "Chroco is not sure. All she remembers is a voice from an angel." She was telling the truth, that was all she could remember at that time. For the rapid beating in her chest was distracting.

Dark Antauri raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really? An angel?" He lifted himself up so he was sitting on the sheets next to Chroco, "You must've been dreaming or something." After looking at Chroco, he turned to gaze at a picture of a panther. The Ebony cat was lying on the rain forest grass, it's head resting on his forearm. His eyes filled with elegance. The same with his graceful body. He truly was an amazing creature.

"Where's Gold?" Chroco asked disturbing Dark Antauri's trance. She didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to the golden warrior who kept her company when Dark Antauri was gone. They had actually gotten along in those moments. Nova told Chroco about her adventures and advice on various things. They unknowingly had a strong bond. That was before Chroco started calling Nova Gold.

Dark Antauri turned back to Chroco, his red eyes meeting pink. "Her?" He asked. "Oh, she's in the chamber, doing something. I don't really give a rat's ass anymore." He said while pointing out of the room over his shoulder. "Why?"

Chroco simply answered, "Chroco needs to ask Gold something." Then she jumped out of bed and speed-walked to where her angelic advice-giver was.

888888

Sprx and Otto were in the command center, Sprx polishing his magnets in his chair, and Otto playing video games, lying on the empty couch. "Hey Sprx, do you know why Gibson's been in is lab all this time?" Otto asked after he paused the game and sat up right again, one arm supporting his weight and his free hand's fingers spread across the controller and soft surface of the couch.

"Why is it a surprise to you? He's _always_ in there." Sprx responded, his eyes not moving from his shining red beauties. His mind was wandering for some reason. Gibson had been cooped up in his lab for longer than he usually is. Sprx just didn't want to admit to himself that he missed their fighting all the time.

"But Sprx, all he's been doing is working in his lab. He barely comes out to eat and we usually end up giving him some food so he doesn't starve." Otto said in his tone of voice, the tone that made you think about how you would answer. He too missed seeing Gibson out and about, not just in his lab all the time. Every time he went into the blue monkey's lab Gibson was working on his computer, and he had said many times before he didn't want to be disturbed from his work.

"Hmmm..." Sprx stopped polishing his magnet hand and it quickly took the form of his normal metallic hand as he pushed himself up from his seat. "Speaking of, we gotta go feed big brain. He hasn't eaten yet today."

8888888

I know it took forever and this is super short but my comp crashed and I lost the writing program I usually used, so I finally agreed to work with a different, less efficient program. Plus school, and homework, and I was chatting my time away so blame my addiction to chatting! XD

Dark Antauri: Yeah... sure.

saidoshi: Who asked you... and how'd you get rid of Chiro?

Dark Antauri: I have my ways... (actually just locked Chiro in his room)

Nova: So I guess the secrets out now?

saidoshi: yeah... They wanted to know so I gave 'em the answer.

Chroco: (giggles) and Chroco and Gold are-

Both: Sistas!

Dark Antauri: oO You two gotta stop hangin' out together...

saidoshi: So tell me what ya think, some parts may suck because I had to brush up on my writing skills so I apologize for that.


	9. Glad to Have You

And welcome to chapter nine! Wow…the excitement.

DA: (sarcastic) You sound excited…

Saidoshi: I KNOW! Isn't it wonderful!

DA: Oo I don't get you…

Saidoshi: You never have.

Nova: I think he knows that…

Antauri: yeah…

Nova&saidoshi: OMFG! ANTAURI! (hugs)

Saidoshi: hey, wait a minute! You're not supposed to be here! (let's go of Antauri) GET BACK IN THE FLAMES AND STICK TO THE GOD DAMN STORY!

Antauri: I'm hungry…

DA: Then have some damn waffles or something then!

Antauri: I don't want waffles.

Nova: then what DO you want?

Antauri: I… don't… KNOW!

Saidoshi: OO Those flames did sumpin to his head! ANTAURI! COME BACK ANTAURI! (cries)

DA: NOW LOOK WHAT YA WENT AND FREAKIN DID DAMMIT!

Chroco: Master! I have prepared the 'Mexican food' for you!

DA: OH GOD YES! I'm starved…

Saidoshi: Just make sure you don't have any burritos…

Everyone: (stare at saidoshi) Oo;;;;

DA: (still staring) Oo On with the goddamn story already… (blink blink)

**Chapter 9, Glad To Have You.**

Chroco was in the tangle of halls she could walk through with her eyes closed. She had been here long enough to have memorized _Oblivion Dwelling's _layout. Nova was to busy with other thoughts to have time for this activity. Nova was concentrated on finding a way out. And finding a way to answer all of Chroco's never-ending questions on various topics.

The sound of the purple monkey's feet slapping on to the hard concrete floor echoed in the hollow hallways. Chroco had switched to running about half way to her destination of the chamber in which Nova lay. Her cold pink eyes not moving from the path in front of her. She was looking for one particular door. A door at first sight you wouldn't trust. You had to stand there for awhile to see that it was just a door, not some object that would leap out at you.

Chroco went down one final flight of stairs. Making a light leap as she got closer; spreading her gargoyle wings to quickly hover down to the hard floor and continue on her way. Her feet slapping on the pavement yet again. The halls became darker as the purple monkey went further. She placed a fist in front of her face, her thumb toward her nose. Her other hand clasp onto it with her pointer finger up. "_Shii ragnif neghf,"_ Chroco whispered as she closed her eyes, only to open them as a blood red and demon slits as pupils.

The sound of a door opening was heard; echoing through the halls. Chroco's eyes faded back to their normal cold pink selves as she turned to enter a room. And the next thing Nova knew she was falling backwards with arms wrapped around her sides.

_**THUD**_

"Ow….Chroco, please don't do that again. It hurts when you hug." Nova grunted as she sat up right, the purple monkey hugging her while giggling. Nova wasn't as used to Chroco's welcoming as Dark Antauri was. Perhaps it was because he was given the special greeting more often than the golden monkey was.

Chroco's giggling heightened and she lifted her head to look up at Nova with a grin. "But Chroco likes to give Gold her special greeting." Chroco said with the grin still on her face. "And Chroco has something she wants to ask Gold."

Nova made a satisfied look on her face, she was not surprised for the umpteenth time. "So what is it about this time?" Nova asked in the curious tone she always used when asking Chroco something.

Chroco's grin disappeared completely, her face returning to her originally cold, slightly hypnotized appearance. "Do you remember?" She asked in an innocent yet ghostly tone of voice.

Nova blinked. "Remember what?" She stated simply. Then the memories of yesterday came and smacked her in the face for speaking before thinking. "Whoa…" Nova said aloud. " Now I do."

"That's what Chroco wanted to ask Gold. Why do you think that happened?" Chroco asked in her innocent, yet curious voice. "And what did you mean by Chroco wants her love to grow?"

Nova's eyes widened and her pupils close to specks. She tried to blink it off, " I-I don't know what I meant. I'm not sure why I said that. I know you have feelings for Dark Antauri but-" Chroco cut her off.

"You did?" Chroco asked in a panic. She didn't want her feelings to be obvious to anyone. Especially not to the dark monkey. She wanted him to hear the words from her own lips, not from someone else's.

"Uh… Yeah," Nova said, not really sure how to respond. She could tell she had said something she shouldn't have. It just seemed obvious to her. Chroco would always be delighted and full of joy when she was around Dark Antauri, she would mention how strong he had to be to be able to 'knock out the goody-two-shoed people' as it was said. And she had even said herself in front of Nova she cared about her 'master'.

"How did you know… Nova?" Chroco asked in a low tone of voice. Now clenching onto Nova's arm as if it were going to relax her being.

Nova didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Chroco's feelings; she had found out the hard way she's very sensitive in her current state of mind. But then she remembered the exact reason why. " I knew because we share the same DNA, as do Antauri and Dark Antauri. We share the same feelings," She held both of Chroco's hand up in hers, "We share the same heart, sister."

Chroco smiled, warmth flowing into her eyes. She slipped both of her hands out of Nova's grasp and reached her arms out to give her sister a warm, secure embrace. Nova returned the brace by wrapping her arms around Chroco. "Thank you, Nova. Chroco now understands why she shares such a close bond with you." Her lids got heavier, " Because you're the only person who can really understand Chroco."

Nova smiled, being true to both herself and Chroco. "You're the only one who can understand me too."

88888888

Gibson was sleeping on the circular chair in the command center. That was the closest place to his room that he could manage after working in his lab for one-week-straight. Sprx, Otto, and Chiro had been very concerned about the blue monkey's pushing himself over his limits. But Gibson wasn't about to lose his best-friend without a fight.

The moving purple liquid glowed, the only light in the whole room. Some area's shaded away by Gibson's arm grasping the capsule tight. Gibson was in a deep sleep, a slumber that would be hard to awaken him from.

One of the chutes leading to the monkeys' rooms lowered a being to the command center floor. Sprx stepped out from the chute to look around the command center, his eyes stopping at the blue coloured chair. The red monkey slowly walked his way next to the circular sculpture, his body making a taller and thinner shadow as he neared the light source.

Sprx stood next to the blue monkey, his eyes filled with concern. He set a hand on Gibson's head, between his eye and cybernetic ear. He sighed. "Why are you pushing yourself? You know we can help you, but why are you locking us away from you? We're worried," Surprisingly, Sprx had a very faint trace of tears in his eyes. Faint but he could still feel his eyes stinging. " I…I'm worried."

The red monkey lowered his hand onto Gibson's cheek. "You selfish jerk," Sprx said with a small smile of remorse and glee on his face. "You want to try everything your way first. Then listen to others." Sprx slid his hand back to his side with the small smile still on his face, his eyes caring. "When will you learn?"

The red monkey turned around and slowly started making his way back to his chute to return to his room. Sprx was only a few steps away from the way to the second floor when he looked back at the glowing purple reflecting off the walls. "I want to help you," He whispered under his breath. He stared at the reflections, thinking. Finally he turned back to the chute and took the final steps to his chambers.

In the morning…

Gibson was still resting on his chair, still in the curled ball that he was that night when Sprx came and visited him. As soon as the Shuggazoomian sun had risen, Otto awoke and had been keeping an eye on Gibson and staying in the command center ever since. Glancing at the resting monkey every ten minutes or so. Chiro was the second one to rise, he walked into the command center, rubbing his eye awake. He lazily slouched onto the sofa in front of the screen not caring if he hit Otto or not; still in his fleece pajamas.

"Good morning," Otto said sternly in comment to Chiro kicking him on the side of the head. "Chiro, I don't like foot in my face in the morning, okay?"

"Holy Shuggazoom, it's a talking foot rest!" Chiro joked as he lowered his foot off of Otto's head to the couch edge. He knew Otto wasn't in the mood but he was trying to make the green monkey go back to his childish-self again. So much had happened, it was hard to stay themselves. Otto was trying to be his inner child again, but he was too worried about Gibson, Antauri and Nova. But yet again, so was everybody else.

Otto continued with the current game he was playing. Chiro staring at the screen as their eyes reflected the bright lights. Chiro's stomach growled, he set a hand over his belly. "I'm gonna go make some pancakes," Chiro commented. He turned to Otto. "Want any?"

Otto nodded. "Yeah, and make mine with blue berries," Otto said turning to Chiro while lowering the controller.

The boy nodded. "Okay," He said with a yawn. He lifted himself off the sofa and walked into the nook. As soon as he got there, the center of the nook, he just stood there looking around at the many pans and cupboards filled with ingredients. He blinked, "Uh…. How do you do this again?" Chiro asked to no one unparticular. The black-haired boy swore he heard Otto fall over off of the sofa.

As if he heard the call for someone who remembered how to make a decent meal, Sprx appeared at the bottom of his chute. The red monkey looked a bit tired, but still awake. "Okay," he called as he walked over to where Chiro was, " Who wants what?" Sprx reached for a cupboard handle.

Chiro stared at Sprx and blinked, "Pancakes." He said simply. " Pan… Cakes…"

" I want a sausage!" Otto cheered from the floor, a hand raised with his index finger upward.

"I thought you wanted Pancakes with blue berries!" Chiro commented, turning out of the nook to look at Otto, crossing his arms.

"Well, I changed my mind." Otto said in a childish tone sitting up right while crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"What's wrong with pancakes?"

"Nothing, I just want sausage now."

"You want wieners for brunch?"

"I SAID I WANT SAUSAGE!"

"Otto… they're the same thing."

"Oh. Yeah." Otto scratched his head.

"Okay. Pancakes for the kid and s-" Sprx began but was interrupted by Otto.

The green monkey jumped in the air and cheered, "Make it a giant sausage too!"

"What are you gonna do with a giant wiener?" Chiro commented again.

"Watch you're language Chiro! There are children present!"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

Sprx just stared at the two begin another ridiculous conversation with no purpose at all. He couldn't help but snicker and eventually break out laughing. The red monkey dropped to his knees and held his stomach, laughing a storm as Otto and Chiro continued to make

complete idiots of themselves.

"I am the grand pooba of…. SOMEPLACE!" Otto cheered as he leapt atop his circular chair, spreading out his arms toward the ceiling with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm the king of someplace!" Chiro said snickering. Jumping on Antauri's circular chair he waved his arm around and gripped his opposite hand as if he were holding a wand of some sort.

"No! I'm the king! And you're my queen!" Otto chuckled as he pointed to Chiro.

"Oh great queen Chiro, you grace me with your presence," Sprx joked as he stood to bow.

"I aint no queen!" Chiro complained. "If I'm a queen then Sprx's a jester!"

Otto almost fell off his 'throne' laughing. "Yeah! I even got him a hat!" Otto said while he fell to his belly and reached into one of the storage spaces in his high-tech seat. And, as he said, he had a jester's hat, now in his hand.

Chiro stared, "Why the heck do you have that?"

"Yeah…" Sprx said plainly as he joined Chiro in confusion.

"You know, I'm really not sure" Otto said while scratching his head and holding out the jester's hat with his free hand.

All fell silent in the room. The only sound was the heating system running within the super robot. Sprx now standing up right completely, just on the outside of the circle of rounded chairs. Chiro still standing on Antauri's circular chair, but the boy standing up right like Sprx. Otto's legs spread out across the top of the dome chair, he holding the jester hat in his hand. They all stared at the colorful hat with separating locks ending with bells at the very tips. Chiro had blinked many times and so had Sprx and Otto.

Then a small chuckle was heard from Sprx, his hand over his mouth. He trying to keep from bursting out into laughter. "Once you think about it, that explains everything," Sprx chuckled aloud.

Chiro tried to keep from bursting out in laughter as well, " Yeah… It does."

Otto stood there, confused. "What?" he questioned, obviously not getting the joke.

"He probably practices in his room!" Sprx could barely blurt-out through his laughter.

"Yeah!" The black-haired boy said as he held his stomach as if he were in pain and just-about fell off his seat. "'Otto the Jester.' Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Sprx joked, "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and girls, presenting Otto the Jester!"

Otto started to snicker slightly, laughing at himself. The green monkey then threw the colourful hat so it would just land on Sprx's head. The red monkey felt the fabric touch his fur and looked upwards, still snickering. He reached a hand to touch the hat on his head. Otto burst out into laughter, lost balance and fell off his 'throne' to land on his head. A hollow "KONK!" echoed through the room.

The red monkey completely forgot about the hat on his head as another burst of laughter exploded out his mouth from Otto landing on his head. Chiro was laughing at both of them. They both looked like idiots. The boy barely staying on his chair, fell to his knees in laughter. They were all surprised they hadn't awoken Gibson yet. The blue monkey was still in his chair, curled into a ball clutching his capsule of strange liquid.

Each of them were laughing with pure joy. Their beings filled with glee. They enjoyed this moment. Every second of it. For it was the first they had laughed like this in a long while. And it will be a long while before they laugh like this again.

888888

After breakfast was finally made, and three nimrods finally got all the laughing and stupidity out of they're system, they started playing their casual video game. That was after they picked up all the dishes first, part of their earlier 'ritual' was balancing plates, cups, mugs, and bowls on their heads. They were lucky most of the dishes didn't shatter.

"Hey Otto," Chiro said from his place on the sofa between the red and green monkeys,

"Do you remember the taste of Nova's cookies?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Otto responded, pausing the game and looking at Chiro. "Her cookies were the best!"

"They still are," The red monkey commented while lowering the controller in his hands to look at the boy and other monkey. "We just can't taste 'em right now." A small smile grew on all of their faces. They had completely forgotten about the game. They just sat there, having memories of then.

The blue monkey peeked one eye slightly open. Taking in the world of reality and slipping from the dream realm. Gibson slowly sat up, his arms still wrapped around the glowing capsule. The others heard the slight rustling of the chair fabric and turned their heads to see a blue monkey with tired eyes sitting in his rounded chair.

Otto stood on the sofa cushion, his back toward the screen and his hands settled on the back of the sofa. "Gibson?" Otto asked in a voice that was mixed with worry and glee. "How are you?"

Gibson lifted his head so he reached exact eye-contact with the green monkey. "Well rested and ready for almost anything," was Gibson's reply. He saw the childish twinkle return to the green monkey's wide eyes. Before the blue monkey knew what hit him he was tackled to the floor in a hug. Otto, guilty of plummeting Gibson to the ground, had a wide grin plastered on is face. The blue monkey set a hand on Otto's head, making room for him to get up, "Hold on, I'm still waking up," Gibson commented.

Otto chuckled and grinned up at Gibson, you could tell he was himself again. "Did I help wake you up more or am I being annoying again?" Otto asked as he opened his eyes filled with childish joy.

"Yes, you did help me wake up," The blue monkey responded, rubbing his head, "That's exactly what I needed." Gibson had been sleeping for about sixteen hours, he needed a wake-up call or else he'd fall back asleep from his body and mind too used to the dream realm. Otto let Gibson stand up. The blue monkey yawned while stretching his legs, arms, tail, toes and fingers.

"So, big-brain, what're you gonna do now?" Sprx asked while the blue monkey scratched the side of his own head, the place where the red monkey had placed his hand long before.

"Well, I would return to my work but this… well this is the first time I've been wide awake in awhile," Gibson closed his eyes and reached his arms upward and his leg outward with his toes spread, stretching again, "I might as well enjoy it while I can."

"Does that mean you'll play us on Krypton Grejof?" Chiro asked pointing to the screen, his eyes full of false hope.

Gibson arched a brow, " Erm…That's not exactly what I meant by enjoying it." Gibson remembered the first time he played a video game. He had said that list of negative things about them, but like everybody else he was eventually drawn in not expecting to be.

"But…but, you played last time," Chiro stated, crossing his arms and giving Gibson a blunt stare.

Otto scratched his head, "But wasn't that because everybody else was playing video games?" The green monkey said, uncertain.

Sprx slapped his hand over Otto's mouth, " SHHHHHH! He doesn't know that yet!" Sprx whispered harshly into Otto's ear. He moved his hand slowly away from Otto's mouth, letting him think.

Otto placed a finger on his cheek and blinked cluelessly with his curios eyes, "Oh, Now I get it!" He said a loud.

Sprx slapped his hand over the green monkey's mouth again. "SHHHHH!"

"Oh," Otto mumbled from Sprx's hand shut over his mouth. "Heh heh, sorry," Otto laughed nervously as Sprx stared at him with a frown and fierce eyes.

Gibson cocked a brow high again, "I see…" he commented, staring at Otto and Sprx with a face that read _'I see you're acting like yourselves again aren't you?'_ .

Chiro raised a brow with his eyes wide, "I don't know you monkeys," the boy began to slowly slide away toward another room. He keeping his eyes on Otto and Sprx.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sprx yelled as he dropped Otto and jumped for the boy. Chiro screamed barely dodging Sprx, making the red monkey crash into the floor. "Ow…." Sprx rubbed his jaw. But then a mischievous smirk crossed his face and he went for the boy again, chasing him out of the room.

Gibson just merely crossed his arms and leaned to his side as he watched the two run out of the room. He clearly didn't miss anything. Otto sat there on the floor of the command center, looking at Gibson with indescribable eyes. He and the blue monkey the only two in the room, the other two being ridiculous in a room near by. Otto finally had someone back.

'_Glad to have you back Gibson…'_

88888888

Happy V-day everyone! 

WTF! SUPER CHEESY ENDING! BLAGH! Go ahead and kill me, I deserve it anyways. I had Sprx/Gibby then Otto/Gibby! What next? DA/Gibby? (needle scratch) Oh god… that wasn't even funny…


	10. One Step Closer

HEYO! I'm back from the dead!

DA: Why couldn't you stay there.

Because you'd be dead too.

Nova: CHOCOLATE! (eats chocolate bar in her hands)

I thought that was mine?

Nova: No, I found it in Dark Antauri's Room.

DA: (gets nervous) WHY WERE YOU IN THERE!

Nova: What? Afraid I was gonna see something you were hiding?

DA: (mild blush on his face) (tries to act normal) (straightens) uh… No.

Nova: THEN WHY WAS THERE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS STUFF EVERY WHERE?

DA: BECAUSE I LIKE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

(Everybody stares)

Sprx: That's…. disturbing…

(Spongebob runs in) Here's the story!

Chapter 10, One Step Closer.

The green monkey was becoming more like himself every following day. Glomps had been given more and wild laughter echoed through the robot more often. A new normal was finally born within the monkey team's spirits. There was no more heavy melancholy aura, just smirks and playful giggles. Smiles covered everybody's faces, even the blue monkey's.

Otto extended his hand toward an electrically powered screw-driver, he and Gibson were finishing up another creation of theirs. The green monkey tightened one of the final screws, Gibson meanwhile was mending the wires, cables, and connecting the access tubes. The protective goggles were removed from the blue monkey's face, he had almost finished. He just had to complete the small area on the opposite side.

Otto spotted the blue monkey about to move but halted him. "I'll get it," the green monkey said calmly as he grabbed the blow-torch and set himself in front of the open area in one swoop. He began to finish the final side as protective goggles slid over his eyes. Sparks filled the room, and a mild buzzing was the only sound that filled their ears in the silence. From the floor next to the mechanical mass, Gibson stared at the green monkey, his eyes relaxed. The sparks' light leaving small orange dots to reflect on his already glossy eyes.

A few moments later, the sparks disappeared and Otto lifted the goggles off from over his eyes with his tail. The green monkey then walked over to the tool bench and set the blow-torch in its place on the wall of tools. Otto turned back toward the blue monkey, scratching the side of his head. "Maybe we should go back to the command center?" The blue monkey got to his feet then nodded. Their eyes met for a long moment, but their contact was soon broken by they turning their heads toward Chiro running by, cackling, with Sprx chasing after him.

Otto hurried to the doorway with a playful grin on his face, Gibson soon followed. Otto was leaning on the side of the doorway, his eyes full of energy. Chiro ran by again, and the green monkey partially tackled him, making the boy spin in place and slowing him down. Then Chiro was blinded by maroon-red and the next thing he knew he was on the floor looking up and a green and red monkey staring back down at him. Sprx wearing a mischievous smirk with his arms crossed and Otto with a smile. Then something rang out that had been forgotten a long time ago.

'AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' The alarm sounded and all the monkeys turned their heads toward the ceiling. "Yeah-ya! Finally some action again!" Sprx celebrated leaping into the air with a raised fist.

"YEAH!" Chiro hollered. Sitting up raising a victory-fist just like Sprx. But just the red monkey's luck that's right when he landed, and Chiro socked him right in the face! Chiro realized what he'd done after he heard a thud beside him. His sight lowered to the floor to meet eyes with an angered monkey. The boy laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Sprx. Got too excited I guess." Otto helped the boy to his feet and the first thing he said, "Monkeys… Mobilize!"

After checking where the attack was within the city limits, and re-running over some quick attack tactics, they were ready.

Chiro, "Super!"

Sprx, "Robot!"

Otto, "Monkey Team!"

Gibson, "HyperForce!"

All, "GO!"

All rocket-packs were activated and as a team, they flew over the city to Shuggazoom Square. Even before they landed on hard ground, they sighted citizens fleeing. They were lowered next to the statue of the full team in the Square. Each of their heads turned a different direction, looking for the threat. "Finally an opponent who isn't so open about themselves," commented Gibson.

A scream was heard from the Shuggazoom Chocolate Store, a brunette, looking to be in her early teens (same age as Chiro), wearing a green tank with worn-looking blue jeans and a sweat-band that matched her shirt around her wrist, ran straight towards Chiro. She then embraced him, trying to feel safe. "Chiro you have to help us! Some…_thing_… is ruining our store!" She reported, her emerald eyes almost in tears as she reached eye contact with Chiro. She was one of his classmates at school who was a good friend and always there for him when he needed help.

"It's okay, Sarah. We'll help you and your family," Sarah released her brace around Chiro's shoulders as he readied his fists for fighting, "let's just say it'll be me repaying ya." He sprinted for the store, the monkeys following his lead. The front window shattered, and Sarah turned her back toward the shards, throwing her arms over her head.

Chiro entered the front of the store, almost ripping off the door. He then signaled for the monkeys to split up. They lost sight of each other easily with the amount of dust continuously rising up.

Sprx was keeping a keen eye out, careful not to make a wrong move. Some thing caught his eye, and he turned on instinct. Focusing, he neared the object. Large gargoyle-like wings came into focus, and the creature they were attached to. The red monkey was surprised it was another one of his kind, but with purple fur and an occasional dark purple blotch on the creature's fur and wings. Sprx cautiously took another step closer, but the floor board he set foot on creaked. '_CRAP!'_

The Gargoyle monkey turned her head, and dark pink met black. '_DAMN! She's hot!_' The pilot was almost distracted by the beautiful monkey's features, but he regained focus and continued with his mission. He smirked, "So, lemme guess. You want some chocolate? Heh, what girl doesn't?"

The purple monkey blinked in curiosity. "Chroco is getting chocolate for Gold. She told Chroco it is Gold's favorite sugary snack" She stated as she continued staring at the red monkey and his smirking face. But his smirk was fading fast.

"Gold?" Sprx asked, he had an idea of who this gargoyle-monkey was talking about. He cleared his throat as he walked a bit closer to Chroco, "Tell me-Chroco, if that is your name- does Gold have a different name then what you call her?" he too could tell Chroco didn't have a mind of her own yet by her language and actions.

"Yes, Gold has a different name. But she likes being called Gold by Chroco." She paused and thought, "but master calls Gold by her real name." She made herself comfortable and settled on one of selves holding the different types of home-made and brand-name chocolate.

Sprx made an almost completely silent gasp, "Can you please tell me what 'Gold's' real name is," he paused and looked upward in thought, his pupils came back to focus on Chroco as he asked "and who is your -'Master'- exactly?" He wanted a clear answer this time, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to get one.

"No I cannot tell you Gold's real name." Sprx's brows lowered, "She told me she wants to be called Gold, and so I shall only call Gold, Gold." She stood on her feet to her full height, the same as Nova's, and answered the red monkey's second question, "and Master does not want anybody else knowing his name. He said you should know who he already is. And if you don't know, then you are a 'Damn rat who's no smarter than shit.'

That hit Sprx right in the ego. "Well he didn't mention you on his last visit!" Sprx snapped back, anger flooding within his voice. He began grinding his teeth and clenched his fists tight, he now had an idea of how Nova felt when she was letting her temper get the best of her.

Chroco kept her emotionless face and cold eyes, this only made the red monkey's anger grow. The Gargoyle-like monkey blinked slowly, then her wings spread at an unspeakable speed and a gust of wind spread through the small store almost making Sprx lose his stance -with a bonus of him almost being blinded as more dust filled the air.

"Sprx!" Gibson called, "Have you found something?" Sprx turned to barely see the blue monkey's shape through the thick fog-like dust. Gibson had released one of his drills and was ready for Sprx's response.

"I found more than something! I found someone who has info but wont give it up!" was the red monkey's report. He heard Gibson release a sound that was either a rough sigh or a strange growl, he wasn't sure. Sprx returned his sight to Chroco, who had no trace of a bag or container full of chocolate in her possession. She had already hidden her package. While Sprx noted this, Gibson came to his side. And Sprx could tell Gibson was going to ask who this was _after_ the battle.

Chroco, seeing Gibson had released a drill, raised her hand. At first it looked as if she was controlling a puppet, then her fingers spread to an open palm and another gust of wind blew through the store, making both the red and blue monkeys fall back head-over-heels to barely land on their feet. But that was only the beginning, a small ball of bright purple energy grew just before her palm. Sprx readied his magnet hands and Gibson his drills. A beam grew from Chroco's palm and shot towards the two monkeys, but before the light was close enough for the other two to reach it, a green flash blocked it for them. Otto now stood before them both, his saws ready and buzzing.

"MONKEY FU!" The call came from Chroco's right and she turned partially too late. She only dodged it enough so it only hit her bottom side. But she still was flown out the broken window and onto the cold hard concrete of the city square. Sarah finally got a closer look at what was destroying her family's store, and all she could do was stare. The creature looked so… _coldly innocent_.If there was such a description. The gargoyle-like monkey was just a _strange_ mixture of _Innocence_ and _Darkness_. To Sarah, a living sin was lying right before her being. She watched the creature rise to her feet weakly, and move her head so she reached eye contact with Sarah. _Those Cold yet Beautiful eyes._

Sprx leapt out through the window, Gibson, Otto and the boy following. Dark pink and Emerald broke the bond as Chroco turned her head toward the nearing four, her face still emotionless. To her surprise, the group stopped only nine feet away. An eerie, uncomfortable silence filled the air. But Chiro finally spoke, "What _are_ you?"

Before she spoke, Chroco lifted her hand near her ear, and once again her fingers spread out to a full palm as a powerful gust of wind nearly blew each current monkey team member off balance-but still separated them in the process. "My name is one you shall soon learn from someone you trust" -she pointed to the red monkey- "and perhaps it may be of use to you. Or not." As if knowing when to appear, another being came crashing through another store within the strip mall.

"Chroco! What are you doing here?" A deep voice with a very strong demonic 'accent'- so demonic almost drowning out the fact that the voice was deep-called within the dust. That voice could only belong to one creature. As the dust cleared a tall black shape bolded until the dust completely blew away, leaving a monkey three feet tall in height, coal black in colour. Blood red eyes scanned over the three monkeys and boy in mild anger.

Chroco turned her head to meet eyes with the coal black monkey behind her, "Master, Chroco was just running an errand." She spoke in a voice that seemed to have pleading undertones.

Dark Antauri crossed his arms as his brows lowered. "Chroco, haven't I told you before that you should tell me your going someplace before you leave," his sight returned to the others. The black monkey took a few steps closer, now next to Chroco. He them firmly grasped her hand and started 'pulling' her toward home, she followed with her eyes wide with curiosity. Dark Antauri had never chosen this way to separate her from someone.

They only took about twelve steps before the black monkey used his speed and they disappeared as a black and purple blur. The HyperForce stood there with strange expression on their faces. "Who was that purple monkey?" Otto had to ask.

Sprx was the first to answer and all eyes turned to him, "I'll tell you all at the Super Robot. For now let's just go home." he set a palm on his forehead, "I'm getting a head-ache."

888

The door opened to Nova's room in 'Oblivion Dwelling', and the purple monkey sprinted through the entrance. Nova turned to meet eyes with her sister and smiled. "Hey Chroco," she managed to say before once again her smile was greeted by a tackling hug. Once again, Chroco was giggling when she was reunited with the golden monkey-but this time her giggling was more powerful.

Nova chuckled, then asked in a playful voice, "Chroco, why are you so giggly? More than usual?" The golden monkey had seen Chroco laugh the most, but she was never this giggly before. But she knew Chroco must have done something she was happy about.

Chroco met eyes with her sister, "Chroco has something for you, Nova." The purple monkey reached behind her back. Her hand began to search the area where her jet-pack should be, but because of Chroco's wings, her jet-pack was obsolete. She grasp a small bag and presented it to Nova.

"What is it, Chroco?" Nova asked as she reached for the small bag. The golden monkey opened her gift, and Chroco smiled as her eyes widened. Nova reached a hand into the small leather bag, and in her hand was a Godiva chocolate bar. Chroco's smile grew to a grin, and this time Nova was the one who gave the glomping. "Thank you _so_ much, sis! I _love_ chocolate!" She calmed down a bit, "especially Godiva,"-she winked, then hugged the candy bar-"It's _so _good!"

"Chroco is glad you like it Gold," the purple monkey smiled once again as Nova devoured the chocolate bar in record time. "I got it specially for you."

The golden monkey opened her eyes to look at the gargoyle-monkey. She felt her heart soften, "Aww, thanks sis!" Nova hugged Chroco again, a grateful smile on her face. "This means a lot to me," Nova felt Chroco wrap her warm arms around her torso, completing the embrace.

"I…I love you, sister." The words slowly and shakily escaped Chroco's lips.

Nova felt tears swell in her now glossy pink eyes, "I…I-"Nova tightened her grip on Chroco and let everything go, "I love you too, sis. I just wish we wouldn't have to be separated because of who we are… Our opposite sides."

"Nova…" Chroco mumbled, until her voice became strong and spoke the absolute truth, "Chroco swears, no matter what happens between me and you, Chroco will _never_ hurt you. If Chroco does hurt Nova, she'll never forgive herself. She will never be able to get over her mistake of hurting someone dear to her heart and soul… _Never._"

Nova slowly separated the two while keeping her hands firm on the purple monkeys shoulders, to see that Chroco too had faint trances of tears, some had already poured down her cheeks. "Chroco, you're-you're crying…"

Nova's sister only smiled, "Chroco knows."

888

The depressed brunette was currently leaning against the golden statue of the whole Monkey Team in Shuggazoom Square, her knees bent in front of her and her arms hugging them tightly to her chest. Another tear of millions ran down her cheek, between her head and legs she gripped a picture of her older sister, the founder of the family business.

A woman in her early twenties with long, red hair that danced down to her lower back. Warm emerald eyes gently placed on a gentle face, with light make-up on the surface. A yellow camisole covered her torso as worn-jeans with torn holes hugged her long elegant legs. Caroline, with her cheek resting in hand, sat at a rounded picnic table just outside the Coffee Shoppe. In her free hand, her fingers were spread across a tall, pale baby blue cup. Her nails painted red. With a green sweat-band wrapped around her wrist. ('awkward', no?)

The wind picked up and blew the photograph out of Sarah's hand. She immediately jolted up and ran after it, the wind pulling against her. The wind ceased and caused the photo to land in front of the Chocolate store counter. Sarah rushed over and hurriedly knelt to grab the image, but just as she did her eyes caught green sheets lying in a tied bundle. She grabbed both and counted the amount of dollars left on the tile floor. "$30, the same amount worth the chocolates that were stolen earlier today."

888

"Sprx, c'mon! When're you gonna tell us?" Otto whined, interrupting Sprx in the middle of an immense video game battle. The green monkey had been repeating the question ever since they reached the Super Robot. And the aspirin Sprx had already taken wasn't helping.

"Can't I just come home and take a brake!" Sprx yelled, enraged my Otto's impatience. Otto sunk behind the couch, feeling small.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't try pulling the sad act on me, you're my best friend. I know _all_ your tricks." Sprx snapped as he tried to ignore Otto's depressing tone. He turned back to his video game, bright lights of many colors reflected on his steady eyes.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Sprx," Otto pleaded, still huddled up against the back on the couch.

Sprx was holding back as powerfully as he could, he'd been able to resist this trick of Otto's only a few times. He clenched a fist as an eyebrow twitched, _'C'mon! Resist! **Resist!**'_

"I'm _really, really _sorry."

That was it. Sprx sighed heavily, annoyed and disappointed with himself, "Okay fine! I'll tell ya." Otto appeared in front of him.

"YAAY! That always works!" Otto cheered with a wide grin on his face, jumping up-and-down.

"Well, you're better." Sprx commented bitterly.

"Should we get Gibson and Chiro?" Otto asked, completely ignoring Sprx's earlier comment.

"Sure, why not."

888

All the current members of the monkey team sat in the main room, settled within their color-coordinated dome chairs. "Okay," Sprx began, "I should probably let Big Brain here describe who we saw considering he probably remembers her better than me." He actually admitted this, was something wrong with him? Did he have a fever? Was he sick? None of those questions are necessary, his worry for Nova could make him do the craziest things at this time.

Gibson was speechless for a moment as he turned to face the red monkey-Sprx's mouth resting in his hands. Everybody could tell he was worried sick. Gibson finally spoke to fill the growing silence, "Thank you Sprx," He cleared his throat, "the monkey that we saw within the store was a female with violet fur, and if I remember correctly, she had a few groups of darker violet spots in random places. She strangely had great wings that were very similar to a gargoyles, they too having the spot clusters. Her arms and hands were a plum color, I believe and her fingers were like small claws. Her feet were talon-like, much like Dark Antauri's." He paused an amount of time, trying to remember if there were any other feature he was missing out. Then it hit him like a cold mallet, "and this monkey's eyes. Indescribable. She almost had me frozen in her beautiful gaze."

"Chroco looked a_ lot_ like Nova," Sprx blurted out, interrupting Gibson and answering the question of what the mystery monkey's name was. Everybody's gaze turned to him. "How could I forget how one of my best friends looks like!"

888

Dere, it ish done! It took me forever to finish this, sorry 'bout that. School's bein a pain in the ass and everything else. And this may me TMI, but I got diagnosed with ADHD and I've finally got meds to help. And so expect chaps to come faster 'kay, but not to fast. Just faster than this. The meds are really helping.

DA: You do realize that explains a lot.

That's exactly what m'friends said. BUT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! MUAHAHAHAHA! My friends are just like me! Well, at school and stuffs anyways. And you may have noticed a bit of very faint Nova/Sprx fluff. If it's not there then I see things differently I guess. I'm still a die-heart Antauri/Nova fan, but I be nice to two of my dear friends who like that pairing. And you know who you are so don't try to hide it! SAM AND ROMANCE! I don't even think Sam's reading but Romance is… Muaha...

(NOTE: I know those peeps from neopets, 'kay?)

And if you didn't like me pointing you out, I'm SORRY! You can hit me if you like.

DA: Okay. (punches her on the head) …That was fun, LET'S DO IT AGAIN!

Nova: Will you leave her alone you SpongeBob Fanatic.

DA: (vein pop) Shut up.


	11. Join Together

OMFGZ!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!! IT'S A FREAKIN MIRACLE!!!

DA: Well maybe if you began to write more instead of read your stupid Fruits Basket Manga!

FRUITS BASKET IS **_NOT_** STUPID! If it was, then SRMTHFG would have to be stupid! AND IT'S NOT! NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!!

Nova: (cocks a brow) How many days have you gone without taking your meds?

SHUT UP!

DA: DON'T YELL!!

Nova: Look who's talking!

Chroco: Cresent, what is Fruits Basket?

It's a manga that I'm obsessed with. IT'S FULL OF HAWT GUYS!! YEAH! (drools) Gweeee….

DA: Oo ………… You need to get away from that or you'll stop liking us.

HEY! RIGHT NOW I'M JUGGLING BETWEEN THREE DIFFERENT FANDOMS! This one, Fruits Basket, and Kingdom Hearts II. Yes, it is possible. If I can pull it off, so can anyone. And I'm as deeply obsessed with each of them equally. One doesn't over power the others, their all even in my crazy obsession-ness. But what's funny is that I have three current obsessions, and my mom has none! BWUAHA! Freakkin Star Wars geek… Well anyways. Luckily somebody got my love for writing SRMT Fanfiction all the way back up! And I also never realized people would like this so much. I'm forever grateful. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Oh, and I made my own website, I was wondering if some peeps could check it out? I'm still working on it, but I wanna know what you think of it so far. It's my webpage on my Bio.

Dark Antauri, guess what? Some lucky person thinks your cute!

DA: (blushes a bright red but then furrows his brows to try and hide it) I'm EVIL! Not CUTE DAMMIT! Villains aren't supposed to be cute!

Nova: well, you are cute so deal with!

AWWWWW! You made him BLUSH!! You get a whole cake! What flavor frosting would you like:3

DA: JUST SHUT UP YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!

Why should I listen to a Spongebob addict?

DA: (still glowing red) ….

And I am answering reviews this time!

**FireNovaLover: **YES I AM BACK! WIF AVENGANCE! …. Uh, sorry. Just had to say that. And I understand the HW thing. (stabs history book) IT MUST DIE! (looks at book ripped to shreds) OO Oh crap… I wish you luck with your school-work FireNovaLover-sama:3

**Christina**: Oi, I've been obsessed with this show since the commercials came out. I was already bugging my friends and family about it and trying to draw the monkeys weeks before it even freakkin premiered. So _don't_ talk down to me like I haven't liked this show from the beginning like you. And I could honestly give a rat's ass if it's popular or not, I'm still going to like it. Popularity doesn't matter to me, why do you think I'm a social-outcast at school? And the reason why I 'quit' was because, as I said before, I discovered that both a RL friend of mine and I liked the same manga series. Discovering that, we both began to act on it and quickly became majorly obsessed. And I had no access what so ever to the monkey team. And trust me, I tried and tried and tried until I was brutally forcing myself to try to find something. I've had acting class every Saturday morning so I couldn't watch the monkey team then, I checked on Sundays and for some reason there was nothing there. I couldn't watch the series, I then tried to turn to fics. But for some reason I've really ever been one to read that much fan fiction so that didn't work. I tried chatting, but that was a pathetic attempt as well. I thought this was the end of another one of my obsessions. Being engulfed by an interest with my RL friends, something we could talk on the phone about, talk to each other at any time about it. Not wait until their online, which who knows when the hell that could be. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give my crap when I've been through enough. I've done my best to get back and stay in this fandom. And you obviously can't appreciate that.

And about the comic, do you have an editor? Those are critical to have in fan comic/doujinshi making. I have a Doujin in the works myself, and my editor is Katie, once again. (glomps Katie) I WUVS YOU:3

Katie: I… can't… BREATHE!

Oh…. Sorry… (hugs tightly) KA-CHAN! X3

Katie: X-x (dead)

**Antauri: **Antauri-sama? OMG! (bows deeply) I am honoured by your presence! (stands up right again) And I must say it is good to be back. Enjoying the fandom I've loved from the start.

**Shieldwing:** Soon, my friend. Soon. And I will keep at it! And I'll keep going until I can't move my arms:D

_This chapter and every other one after is dedicated to My friend in the SRMTHFG fandom, Sam. She is the one who showed how fun the fandom is again and helped boost my love for writing fan fiction all the way back up. Thank you so much for helping me get back in the mood I needed. Words cannot describe how thankful I am. The rest of this fic is for you._

**Chapter 11, Join Together**

The grey and black flame prison was still holding strong, the dark monkey was sure of it. This dream/spirit world of nothing was still untouched, the centerpiece of it all was un-harmed. Taunts and insults the only damage of any kind that were given to this place. A glowing green claw settled on the flames, their keeper not being thrown back from the sting of a burn.

"I'm afraid our time together is up my dear self," Dark Antauri said in a sinister voice as he began to slowly walk to the entrance from whence he came, his claw still scraping the flame-prison's surface. The coal black monkey smirked, his eyes flowing with an ocean of dark joy. His claw disconnected from the grey-and-black mixture, returning to Dark Antauri's side as he walked toward an unknown location in the realm, "Farewell, captive. Expect me to check up on you again in the near future. My Dark Angel will be paying you a visit as well," He turned his head back toward the gathering of dark magick, "treat her well."

After his 'good-bye' his head turned forward again, it looked as if he were standing in front of a door way. His eyes glowed a mild blood red for a momentand a blinding light rose in the shape of a large oval. The shapes light dimmed as did his eyes and a vision of a pure black room rose as the door-way cleared. The dark monkey stepped through the entrance and entered his room. His full-body mirror serving as a wonderful entrance to the HyperForce's second-in-command's prison. He turned to look as the gateway returned to solid glass, a smirk crossed his face as it always did. '_Soon, my double, we shall no longer be "separated".'_

Chroco nudged at the door, opening it a crack. She peeked her head in as her hand rested on the door frame. "Master," his eyes met hers, "may Gold and Chroco begin to share a room?" Their bond had become so strong that the golden monkey just had to ask her sister the question, and the purple monkey in turn asked for permission to do so. Chroco hoped for an approving answer, her and Nova's rooms were right next to each other, just eliminate the wall and there would be one large room for the two to share.

Dark Antauri cocked a brow at the question, then noticed the hopeful look on Chroco's face. He sighed, emotions getting the better of him, "Yes you may. Just have Nova help you with tearing down the wall," He said in a slightly annoyed voice, knowing the sound would later challenge his temper. The purple monkey beamed and in pure joy nearly knocked the dark monkey over onto the floor in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Master!" The gargoyle-like monkey cheered, not even realizing what she was doing. Her embrace finally loosened and she ran out of the room to bring the news to her sister. Dark Antauri quickly turned his back toward the door and set a hand over his mouth as a bright red glow tickled his cheeks and nose. He never realized Chroco was so _warm_.

8888

"Gold! Gold!" Chroco cheered with excitement as she charged into the golden monkey's room, greeting her with a tackling hug once again. "Master said we could!" She cheered again, looking up at her sibling with beaming eyes. "We just have to remove the wall in between us and we can!"

Nova grinned, "I told ya he'd probably say yes. It's probably because he wants you happy," The golden monkey winked teasingly as a small blush spread over Chroco's face. The purple monkey released her embrace as they both reached their feet, "And how 'bout after words we move things around. We can make it so we both like the room." Chroco nodded. They both turned toward the wall that was the single obstacle in their path, here came the hard part.

8888

"NYA HA HA!"

"Otto! Stop it!"

"NYA HEE HEE! Don't try to stop me Sparky!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aww," Otto whined, still holding the game-station controller out of the red monkey's reach, "But it's fun!"

"That's it! You're never having more than one snicker-doodle again!"

A loud crash from the TV interrupted their conversation, both pairs of eyes staring at the blinking screen. _"Sprx loses, Otto wins! Sprx loses, Otto wins!"_ The digital voice continued, repeating the sentence numerous times. The red monkey groaned, "You cheated, you wouldn't give me my controller!"

"It's not _your_ controller, I don't see your name on it." Otto retorted in mockingly smug tone, setting a hand on his side and tightly grasping the controller in his hand.

Sprx snatched the secondary hand-set, pulling out a marker and scribbling something on the back. He lifted the controller in front of Otto's face. On the red controller in permanent black, the word 'SPRX-77' was scribbled in caps, and underlined.

"Oh, waddaya know." Otto grinned dumbly, the sugar almost completely out of his system. The green monkey reached out his open palm toward Sprx, "Can I borrow that marker?"

Sprx was about to respond when the door to the main room opened, Chiro stepped in wearing his pajamas. Rubbing his eye awake, he greeted the others in the usually grogging morning voice, "Good morning."

"HI CHIRO!" Otto screamed as he hopped off the sofa and almost tackled the boy to the floor.

Chiro groaned, barely keeping his balance. "I'm still half asleep Otto, so could ya keep it down for awhile?" The boy went over to the kitchen nook and fixed himself a bowl of cereal, practically falling back asleep at the table.

"Y'know, kid, you can always just go back to bed for awhile. We'll wake you up sometime later," the red monkey suggested from the couch, his arm hanging over the back.

"Ya sure?" The human perked his head up, the idea of returning to sleep was pure bliss to his mind. "I mean, we had stuff planned today. I don't wanna blow our plans-"

"Just get some sleep, we don't need you dropping anything on a foot or a tail," Sprx interrupted, trying to sound reassuring.

"Okay…" Chiro, taking forever to reach the door, returned to his room and settled in his bed. Clinging to a plush with ebony fur and olive eyes.

888

"AIYAH!"

"URRRGUAH!"

Both females stood, panting. Their fists mildly bruised and their bodies hot from heavily pumping blood. (A/N: Do they have blood?) Chroco spread her arms wide again and a large purple beam shot at the shattering wall, Nova following with a back-breaking punch. The final blocks feel. Nova's sister fell to her bottom, the cold of the stone floor relaxing her aching limbs. She lied down fully, letting the cool concrete massage her body. Nova was seated on the floor as well, her arm resting on her knee and hand set on her aching head. "I had no clue it would be that difficult," the golden monkey panted.

Her sister sat up right again, her bend-back arms supporting her, "At least-"she panted, "Gold and Chroco have done it." The gargoyle-mix rose, stepping to her bed and lying down on the covers –she obviously wasn't used to this kind of constant exercise, the way Dark Antauri had been spoiling her. Nova walked over, sitting on the bed's edge. She looked at the rumble that remained from the act of destruction, then glanced back at her double. She was asleep.

Nova couldn't help but smile. Why? She had no clue. The golden monkey let herself fall onto the velvet soft sheets, curling up next to her sibling. It wasn't long before her lids grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep. To play in the land of dreams with her sister.

If only Dark Antauri could see them now. She might have not noticed, but right before she fell to sleep Chroco had set her hand on top of Nova's lazily spread hand. He'd love the sight. Two angels resting on a cloud of velvet.

* * *

Yeah… my poetry sucks.

DA: Yes… it does.

………… I'm tired.

Nova: Well it is past 10:30.

OO IT IS!? GAGH! I need to go to sleep so I can be up so Ea-chan can call me! And we can roleplay! (grins like a pervert) Nyeeeeeeee… Haru/Koharu… Haru/Koharu… Haru/Koharu! Or maybe Haru/Kyou! Either way, yay!

And a note: I know I most likely have the characters out of character. But I haven't written in awhile and I can't watch the eps. But I will try hard to do my best and go by what I know. I'll even re-watch some of the eps and see if that works –my mom recommended that. But try to deal with me as I begin and adjust to writing fanfiction again. No more roleplaying through E-mail Imouto-chan! I have a fic to write! Actually, a lot more than just one to write! But I must finish the first one…uh…. First!

Okay so anyways. Thank you for reading! A really appreciate it!


End file.
